


Remember?

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara doesn't, Lena remembers all of her past lives, Sam/Kara/Lena is only for one chapter, remembering their past lives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 39,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: “Would you believe me if I told you that I remember every single one of my past lives, every one of my lives in the infinite universes out there, and in every single one we end up together.” Lena questioned quietly, running her fingers up and down Kara's arm."That sounds like a corny pick up line.""We've been married for ten years," Lena pointed out. "Does this seem like something I would lie about?"--Lena remembers all of her past lives she has spent with Kara.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will have more chapters if you guys like it.. let me know, thank you : )
> 
> tumblr: Thatoneloser-kid.tumbklr.com

_“Would you believe me if I told you that I remember every single one of my past lives, every one of my lives in the infinite universes out there, and in every single one we end up together.” Lena questioned quietly, running her fingers up and down Kara's arm._

 

_"That sounds like a corny pick up line."_

 

_"We've been married for ten years," Lena pointed out. "Does this seem like something I would lie about?"_

 

_Kara eyed her wife sceptically over the head of their sleeping daughter._

 

_"What is the two thousands here could be mid-evil times in another universe." Lena elaborated. "What if I told you there was a time and a universe where the women became the knights and leaders while the men took up the inherently feminine jobs?"_

 

_"I would say that that sounds fake." Kara said, “But your heartbeat isn’t elevating so you aren’t lying.”_

 

_"What if I told you there was one time we weren't even on earth at all."_

 

_“Where were we?“_

 

_“Krypton,”_

 

_“We met on my home planet?” Kara questioned, nodding when Lena did. “Okay, say I believed you, tell me about it?"_

 

_“Okay,” Lena hummed. “I’ll start with the first one I remember.”_

 

—

 

**I.**

 

Lena remembered the first time she saw Kara the best.

 

The Middle ages, England, their current Universe.

 

England was just finding it’s footing, emerging from the fall of the Roman Empire. The economy was destroyed.

 

Between disease, famine and the cold weather people were dropping like flies.

 

Lena was one of the lucky ones, and looking back now she _knows_ how damn lucky she got.

 

She was part of the very few that still had enough money to live comfortably, she father owned a chain of breweries, she was relatively high the social class spectrum, which meant her life was much less influenced by gender and authoritarian beliefs.

 

Kara was much less fortunate. 

 

Kara, and her sister, Alex, both worked at Lena's fathers brewing company. Alex had be forced to marry the son of the blacksmith, Maxwell Lord (but Lena later found out that she was having an affair with Lucy Lane, that daughter of the head of the guardsmen).

 

Lena met Kara when they were teenagers. Her father was trying to teach her tricks of the trade (after Lex had been killed she was the only one left for take over), and he decided when she was sixteen that that would be a good time to take her to work with him.

 

They were doing rounds of the brewery floor when she spotted Kara, she was mixing something over the stone oven, her face damp with sweat and her muscles straining with every movement.

 

Lena’s dad disappeared ten minutes after they got there, going off to get some business done, telling Lena to have a walk around and get familiar with the process of producing liquor.

 

Lena nodded and waited for her father to disappear before making her way over to Kara.

 

“Hey,”

 

Kara glanced back over her shoulder, only looking at Lena for a split second before getting back to work. “Are you new?” Kara asked in a soft voice.

 

“No,” Lena said, which prompted Kara to look back at her again. As soon as Kara took in Lena’s clothes she straightened immediately. “I’m Lena.”

 

“Luthor, the bosses daughter?”

 

“Yeah,” Lena nodded. “What’s your name?”

 

“I’m Kara Danvers, ma’am.” Kara rushed to hold her hand out to Lena, but withdrew it quickly after that when she realised to dirty it was. “Sorry, I’m filthy.” She laughed nervously.

 

“Please, call me Lena.” Lena smiled softly, offering Kara her hand.

 

Kara looked a little unsurely but tentatively took ahold of Lena’s hand. The first thing Lena noticed about Kara’s hands was how calloused that were, compared to her unworked, soft hands.

 

“Have you, uh, have you worked here long, miss Danvers?”

 

“If I’m to call you Lena you should call me Kara,” Kara insisted. “And, yes, I have, two years now. I started when I was fourteen.”

 

Lena’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “That’s awful young.”

 

Kara shrugged. “Are you going to be working with your father?”

 

“Yeah, he is trying to show me the ropes of the business.”

 

“Well, if you need any help don’t hesitate to ask.” Kara offered with a friendly smile, and Lena couldn’t help but smile back, heat spreading across her chest and, not for the last time, Lena was worried about the instant feelings she was having for Kara, and the implications them.

 

“I should go,” Lena pulled her hand out of Kara’s grasp, smiling to herself when Kara got all flustered and rushed to apologise. “I’ll see you around, Miss Danvers.”

 

Kara nodded once, “Miss Luthor.”

 

Lena smiled, turning and quickly walking away before she changed her mind.

 

She insisted on going to work with her father every weekend after that, and ever weekend she would seek out Kara and sit beside her work station for the majority of the time she spent at the factory.

 

They had known each other for almost six months before Lena kissed Kara.

 

The brewery was closed and everyone had gone home hours ago, Lena’s father was locked away in his office doing work so Lena and Kara had camped away in the the supply room, both of them with books on their laps but neither of them paying any attention to the books.

 

“My father died the week before we met,” Kara leant her head back against one of the stacks of boxes, Lena mirrored her movement, both of their heads tilted to face each other.

 

“I’m sorry,”

 

Kara shrugged sadly, “Everyone is losing someone, right?”

 

“That doesn’t mean it hurts any less,” Lena placed a hand on Kara’s leg, giving it a little comforting squeeze.

 

Kara looked down at Lena’s hand, looking up at Lena through her eyelashes.

 

“I lost my brother,” Lena whispered.

 

“I’m sorry,”

 

Lena just shook her head, keeping her hand on Kara’s leg and moving her other hand to her cheek.

 

Kara smiled softly as Lena smoothed her thumb over her cheek, her eyes slipping closed at the comfort.

 

“Kara?”

 

“Yeah?” Kara whispered, her voice cracking slightly, and she opened her eyes. 

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Kara looked a little surprised at that but she swallowed and nodded.

 

So Lena kissed her, the first of many, not only in that life but many more after that.

 

Kara kissed her back, smiling against Lena’s lips as she done so.

 

They were together until they were twenty one, neither forced to marry because Alex was doing enough for the Danvers so Kara didn’t _have_ to marry someone she hated, and Lena because no one was deemed good enough for her.

 

They were together until Kara was killed by the flu. After that Lena was heartbroken, she married someone she didn’t love and had three kids. She died in child birth at the age of thirty one.

 

—

 

_“Alex has an affair with Lucy?” Kara raised an eyebrow sceptically._

 

_“She has dated quite a few of the women in her life right now.”_

 

_“And you asked if you could kiss me?” Kara grinned when Lena nodded. “So, are you a nerd in every lifetime?”_

 

_Lena grinned and rolled her eyes. “Only with you.”_

 

_“A resounding yes,” Kara laughed. “How many more are there?”_

 

_“I remember at least twenty.”_

 

_“Okay, tell me one more before we go to sleep?”_

 

_“Okay, they won’t necessarily be in order.”_

 

_Kara just hummed, stroking her daughters hair._

 

—

 

**II.**

 

There was a time that they met on Krypton.

 

A Krypton that wasn’t dying, a Krypton that had been saved in time.

 

Kara’s parents saved it in time and proceeded rule over the planet.

 

And, of course, Lena was the daughter of the woman who was strongly against the House of El ruling over Krypton.

 

Lena remembered Kara, she remembered her from before, and she hated that they were technically enemies.

 

She and Kara didn’t meet properly until Kara was old enough to leave the castle on her own at eighteen.

 

They did meet briefly when they were fifteen and Kara’s aunt took her out of the castle for a day trip to the theatre and Lena just happened to be there too. They ran into each other in the bathroom and didn’t really talk much, Lena just offered Kara a little smile, to which Kara smiled widely in return and told Lena that she loved her dress. Lena felt that same thump in her chest as she did when she first met Kara in the life times before this one.

 

They met officially at eighteen.

 

Lena was sat at the bar, drink in hand, her best friend, Sara, by her side. Sara nudged her shoulder.

 

“What?” Lena grumbled into her drink, glaring over at Sara when she nudged her again. “What?”

 

Sara nudged her head behind Lena so Lena turned in her chair to look in that direction. 

 

There was Kara, dressed in a pretty blue dress and looking a little uncomfortable at the fact most people were now staring at her.

 

“For Roe’s sake, people need to get a life.” She grumbled, turning away from Kara, rolling her eyes at everyone who’s staring at Kara.

 

It was about half a minute later when Kara sat down beside her.

 

“Uh, can I have just anything alcoholic, please? But nothing too gross.” Kara asked, gaining a funny look from the barman.

 

“Give her the houses’ special brew,” Lena ordered and the barman glanced at Kara who looked at Lena, then back to the barman, nodding and pointing at Lena.

 

“What she said,” Kara agreed and Lena hid her smile behind her glass. “You’re Lena Luthor.”

 

“And I didn’t think you were allowed out of your castle.” Lena shot back.

 

Kara either didn’t hear her or chose to ignore her. “We’ve met before,” She said with a smile, motioning between them. Lena looked a little surprised, she had never met anyone who remembered their past lives, _Kara_ had never remembered any of her past lives. “Remember? At that show, you were wearing that pretty green dress?”

 

“I’ll leave you to it,” Sara muttered against her ear and Lena could _hear_ her smirk.

 

“You remember that?” Lena tilted her head at Kara, she couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed.

 

“Yeah, of course.”

 

Lena nodded slowly. “This your first time out?”

 

“Yeah, I turned eighteen the other day so I thought it would be a good way to celebrate.”

 

“On your own?”

 

“My cousin is too young to come, I don't have any friends." Kara shrugged. “How are you?”

 

“How am I?” Lena chuckled lightly, downing the remained of her drink. “How about we celebrate your birthday properly?”

 

Kara looked unsure, and a little worried, glancing up at the barman as he set her drink down in front of her before looking back at Lena with an almost scared puppy look.

 

“I-“ Kara swallowed, nodding slowly. “O-okay, sure.”

 

“Okay,” Lena grinned, turning to address the barman. “Six shots please, Koz.”

 

“Sure thing, Luthor.”

 

Kara watched the man as he set down six shot glasses and filled them to the brim.

 

“We are going to celebrate this right, Kara Zor-El.” Lena said, picking up two of the shots, handing one off to Kara. “Don’t look so worried.” She grinned, hitting her shot lightly off of Kara’s. “I’ll look after you.”

 

Lena didn’t flinch as the liquid burned its way down her throat but Kara did, scrunching her face up in disgust, which made Lena laugh.

 

“Come on, Zor-El, you’re going to have to get used to that because there are plenty more of those to come tonight.” Lena gave Kara another shot, which she reluctantly took, having the same reaction as before.

 

“Do you remember me?” Kara asked in a gruff voice.

 

“More then you know,” Lena pushed the other shot into Kara’s hand before she could question. “Okay, start on your drink, then we’re dancing.”

 

“I can’t dance.”

 

“Can’t or won’t?” Lena raised a challenging eyebrow at Kara, wrapping her hand around her fresh drink. “Come on, Kara, let loose a little. It must be so stressful being a part of the House of El.”

 

“Was that sarcasm?” Kara grumbled and Lena had to wonder what she had been told before to make her assume that.

 

“No,” Lena said truthfully, looking up at Kara with earnest eyes. “I believe that it must be hard, there must be a lot of pressure.”

 

Kara looked a little taken aback by that. “It’s… fine.”

 

“Fine,” Lena laughed. “Come on, Zor-el, we’re going to dance.”

 

Lena gulped down her drink but Kara didn’t get to finish hers before Lena’s pulling get toward the dance floor.

 

They had only been dancing for around twenty minuted before, unsurprisingly, someone approached Kara.

 

Kara looked unsure, like she didn’t want to be speaking to him but was too polite to tell him to go away, so Lena took ahold of Kara’s hand and pulled her closer, grinning at the way Kara’s blue eyes opened in surprise.

 

“Trust me,” Lena said to her, moving Kara’s arms to rest around her shoulders, her own hands pressing against Kara’s back. “Just say no and I’ll back off, okay?”

 

“I don’t want you to.” Kara admitted shyly.

 

Lena’s grin softened and she pressed a little harder against Kara’s back, pulling her flush against her.

 

“What would your parents say?” Lena grinned wickedly.

 

“What would yours?”

 

“I don’t care,” Lena shrugged. “I’m not the heir to an entire _planet._ ”

 

“Can we just _not_ talk about anything like that?”

 

“Of course,” Lena nodded, “Do you want to go get another drink?”

 

“Yeah,”

 

They danced together until the club closed at four am, Kara pressed up again Lena, Lena’s hand consistently pressing protectively against her lower back.

 

They left with everyone else when the club closed, Kara leaning against Lena for support, her arm wrapped around Kara’s waist, both to keep Kara standing and to keep herself stable.

 

“You wanna go get food?” Lena questioned.

 

“Do you live alone?” Kara asked instead of answering, Lena hummed yes. “Can we go there? I’ve had enough funny looks for tonight?”

 

So they did, they walked back to Lena’s place, Lena on Kara’s back for the last five minutes because she just _couldn’t_ continue in her shoes.

 

They settled on Lena’s carpet, both on their front facing each other, biscuits beside them.

 

Lena rested her chin on the carpet, her mouth hidden by her arm while she stared over at Kara who was quite content chewing on the biscuits and making a mess as she done so.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Lena murmured in awe, catching Kara’s attention.

 

Kara blushed at the unexpected compliment, her cheeks puffed out with biscuit.

 

“Did you have fun tonight?” Kara nodded, chewing quickly on the food she had in her mouth.

 

“Thank you,” She said after swallowing. “Both for the compliment and tonight.”

 

“You’re welcome, for both.”

 

“Why did you do it?”

 

Lena eyed Kara, she had know this girl long enough (In every lifetime Kara was exactly the same woman) (except earth-3 but she doesn't like to think about that) to know when she was hiding something. “What do you really want to ask me?”

 

“Did you just do what you did tonight because you know it is a good way to spite your parents?”

 

“No,” Lena assured, “I just wanted you to have a good eighteenth birthday, but if you never want to see me again I get that.”

 

“I don’t want that,”

 

“What do you want?” Lena pushed herself up on to her elbows, coming eye to eye with Kara.

 

“You,”

 

"Does that mean you wouldn't slap me if I kissed you?"

 

Kara shook her head. "I would quite like it if you did,"

 

Lena smiled, her fingertips brushing against Kara’s forearm as she leant forward, coming within a few inches of Kara’s lips, giving the girl time to back off but when she didn’t Lena pressed her lips to Kara’s.

 

The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Lena pulled back, grinning at Kara when she just stayed still, mouth parted slightly and her eyes still closed.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Mhm,” Kara hummed in a shaky voice, only opening her eyes when Lena chuckled. “I mean,” Kara said in a more sure voice. “Yes, yeah, I’m good. Really good. We should definitely do that again.”

 

“Oh, we should, should we?” Lena arched a playful eyebrow at Kara.

 

“Only if you want to,”

 

“I want to,” Lena assured. “I really want to.”

 

They kept it a secret for the most part, Kara sneaking out of the castle and heading to Lena’s place to hang out.

 

Lena was amazed that this Kara, the Kara who had everything she could ever want and more, Kara who was the heir to an entire planet, was still the same dorky, loveable Kara she had met in every other past life (even evil, earth-3 Kara was dorky and loveable in a horrifying way).

 

They kept it a secret for a year, until both Lillian and Lex Luthor were arrested for making an attempt on Kara’s life.

 

Lena growled, marching over to Lex as he was being shackled by one of Kara’s guards. Lex didn’t expect it, he probably expected her to praise him, but he looked shocked when Lena punched him, square in the nose, causing him to stumble back, the guards didn't stop her when she advanced on him again.

 

“You’re dead to me,” Lena growled at her brother, blood seeping from his nose. Lena pointed over at her mother. “And so is she.”

 

“Lena,” Lex frowned in confusion.

 

“You are both so fucking stupid! Not only is trying to kill _anyone_ callous and cold but trying to kill one of the most important people on this planet is just stupid!” Lena snapped. “You both deserve everything you are going to get after this, I’m not going to preach your innocence or help you get off.” Lena shook her head. “Dad would have been so disappointed in you.”

 

Lex looked wounded as he was dragged away.

 

Lena startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder, “It’s okay, it’s me.”

 

“What are you doing here?” Lena turned to Kara, checking her over to make sure she wasn’t hurt too badly.

 

“I had to see you,”

 

“You were almost killed.” Lena said in a shaky voice, like at any moment she could burst into tears.

 

“How about we go back to your place?”

 

“Or you could come back to the castle?” Both Lena and Kara’s heads snapped to the side to see Kara’s father standing there. “Both of you.”

 

“She didn’t have anything to do with this.” Kara said, motioning over to Lena.

 

“I know,”

 

This lifetime was one of the ones that didn’t end in tragedy. It took Kara’s family a little while to warm up to having a Luthor around but they did eventually, Lena and Kal actually got on surprisingly well. They lived a long, happy life, got married after three year, had three kids in the space of ten years of being married.

 

This lifetime was one of Lena’s favourites.

 

—

 

_“So you could tell me something about Krypton that only someone who lived there would know?” Kara said._

 

_“I could,”_

 

_“Okay,” Kara tilted her chin challengingly. “Tell me about the moons?”_

 

_“Well, Jax-Ur destroyed Wegthor while testing nuclear weapons.”_

 

_“Alex could have told you that, I told Alex all about that.”_

 

_“Well did you’ll Alex that Jax was the first and only person to be banished eternally to the phantom-zone?”_

 

_“No,” Kara narrowed her eyes._

 

_“What? You’ve see someone who can jump between universes and can run the speed of light but me remembered my past lives is so unbelievable.”_

 

_“Why do you always have to bring Barry into our disagreements?” Kara huffed._

 

_“He makes a surprisingly great argument for a lot of things.” Lena laughed quietly._

 

_“Momma?” Lena looked down at her daughter when she gently tugged on her shirt. “More?”_

 

_“You wanna hear more stories, baba?” Lena smiled, taking ahold of her daughters handed giving it a little squeeze. “Okay, One more than we all have to go to sleep, okay?”_

 

_“Yes, Momma.”_

 

_“Do you want to hear the one were your mommy was a knight?” Lena smiled over at her daughter who nodded quickly._

 

_—_

 

**III.**

 

She had first met Kara when they were nine years old.

 

Kara’s sister was head of Lena’s guard so, when their mother and father both died, Lionel would allow her to bring Kara into work with her, reasoning that it would be good for Lena to have someone her own age and gender to play with.

 

Kara was shy when they first met, Alex dropped her off at Lena’s quarters, kneeling down in front of her and offering Lena a smile over Kara’s shoulder before looking at her sister, saying something that Lena couldn’t quite hear.

 

Kara nodded and Alex gently patted her shoulder, pulling her in for a hug.

 

When Alex let go of Kara the girl turned to look at Lena, offering Lena a shy smile.

 

“Hi,” Lena got off of her bed and made her way to Kara. “I’m Lena.”

 

"I'm Kara,"

 

"Do you want to come inside, Kara? Or we could go outside and play?" Lena offered. 

 

"I don't mind."

 

"My father got me some new charcoal, we could draw?"

 

"Okay," Kara nodded with a smile. "I've never used them before."

 

"That's okay," Lena took ahold of Kara's hand and gently pulled her inside. "It'll teach you."

 

By the time Alex came back to get her sister she was filthy, covered in black charcoal and and giggling along with Lena. 

 

Lena remembered Kara, at a young age she thought it was from a dream, that all of her past lives had been a dream, but as she got older she realised that wasn't true. 

 

Kara spent almost everyday with Lena over the next few years, every time Alex was working Kara was with her. 

 

They became really close, closer than Lena ever expected, and at thirteen, when Lena saw the way Lex looked at his wife, she realised that that was _exactly_ how she looked at Kara. She didn't know what that meant at such a young age so she ignored it as best she could (ignoring the way Kara made her _feel_ , however, was much harder).

 

When she was fifteen Kara didn't show up with her sister, which was strange, Kara never once missed coming over so Lena pulled Alex aside and asked her. 

 

"She's very sick, Lena." Alex told her. 

 

"Is she going to be okay?"

 

"I don't know," Alex admitted. "She's at home, Maggie is looking after her."

 

"What's wrong with her?"

 

"We don't know," Alex shrugged. "She's vomiting, sweating, she's very pale. We don't know what to do, we can't afford a doctor."

 

Lena frowned, her stomach churning with worry. 

 

"I need to get back to work."

 

"Of course." Lena nodded. 

 

Lena showed up at the Danvers house hold later that night with the castle doctor. Maggie looked confused when she opened the door but let them in. 

 

Kara was in bed, her eyes closed, shivering and her body covered with sweat, Alex was beside her, holding her sisters hand but she stood when Lena entered with the doctor, a confused frown on her face. "Lena? We can't- we can't afford this."

 

"That's not an issue." Lena assured and she could see the way Alex's face morphed from confused to grateful.

 

"Lena," Lena's eyes moved from Alex to Kara, who had opened her eye and was smiling weakly at her. "Hey."

 

"Hey," Lena smiled, moving to crouch down beside Kara's bed, taking ahold of her hand.

 

"Did you come to see me one last time?" Kara grinned crookedly. 

 

"You're not dying, I won't let you." Lena squeezed Kara's hand, looking down at Kara, who was looking at her with a mixture of curiosity and worry. "We've got a doctor."

 

"To replace Maggie? But she is so good." Kara joked. 

 

"Shut up, Little Danvers." Maggie huffed and Kara laughed, but it turned into a coughing fit.

 

"Miss Luthor," the doctor placed a hand on Lena's shoulder. "I should get to work immediately."

 

Lena nodded and every one but the doctor left the room, waiting anxiously outside. 

 

"I owe you everything for this," Alex said, chewing on her nail. 

 

"You don't owe me anything, I'm not doing it for you." 

 

"Do you-" Alex trailed off, eyeing Lena curiously. "Do you love her?"

 

Lena looked at Alex from the side of her eye, "It's hard not to."

 

Alex nodded once, returning her eyes to the door. 

 

The doctor managed to make Kara better, though he did admit that if it had been any longer she probably would have died. 

 

Lena didn't get to see her again after that night, there was an attack on the castle so she was locked away inside and couldn't leave. Alex came to her a month after that night telling her that Kara was better, she was getting stronger. 

 

But she still didn't see Kara, and every time she asked Alex she would just tell her Kara was busy, but she never told her with what. 

 

Lena was beginning to wonder if she had done something wrong, she hadn't seen Kara for over six months, she still couldn't leave the castle to see her, and she was hurting. Then Kara entered her quarters, knocking on Lena's door first, only entering when told. 

 

She was grinning widely, looking considerable more stronger than she had the last time Lena had see her. That could be down to her not being sick anymore or the fact Kara was dressed as a knight, as one of Lena's guards. 

 

"Kara?"

 

"Hey, how are you?"

 

"How am I? That's what you open with! I haven't seen you in months, I thought I had done something wrong!" Lena snapped, getting off her bed and marching over to Kara. 

 

Kara, who was looking strong and confident in her armour, scurried back away from Lena. "I- I wanted to surprise you."

 

"Surprise me? You were dying the last I seen you!"

 

"I just- you saved my life, so I wanted to surprise you by making something of myself, becoming something, like my sister."

 

"You didn't have to stay away from me to surprise me."

 

"That wasn't the reason I stayed away, not really." Kara admitted. "The doctor said what I had was very contagious, he said it was a miracle that Alex and Maggie didn’t get sick, he also that you may be more at risk, Maggie and Alex spent their lives amongst sick people, amongst the towns people, you didn’t. He said that might be dangerous to you.” Kara explained. “I didn’t want to get you sick, so I waited until now, I trained with Alex to keep my mind off of you, I went and applied for the guard yesterday, apparently the name Danvers carries a little weight behind it in with the guard, I was instated today.”

 

“Were will you be posted?”

 

“Here, with you.” Kara smiled, motioning down to herself. “This stuff is just temporary, Winn is making a suit and weapon to fit.”

 

“You are going to be my knight?”

 

“I am,” Kara smiled softly. “I will keep practicing, I’ll keep you safe.”

 

“I don’t doubt that.”

 

Kara bit down on her bottom lip to repress her smile. “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you, too.” Lena over closer to Kara, taking ahold of her hand. “You look better than you did before you were sick.”

 

“I almost died,” Kara breathed, her voice shaking slightly. “I had to make myself stronger.”

 

“I wasn’t going to let you die,” Lena swore, her bottom lip quivering. “I need you.”

 

“I’m here,” Kara whispered, bringing her free hand up to tuck Lena’s hair behind her ears. “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“I was so worried.” Lena admitted, her head tilting to press her cheek against Kara’s hand. “I can’t- I can’t loose you, Kara.”

 

“You won’t,” Kara smoothed her thumb over Lena’s cheekbone. “I- I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Kara grinned down at her, shaking her head lightly. 

 

“What?” Lena questioned. “What was that thought?”

 

“You just- you are incredible.”

 

“Can I… I want to kiss you.”

 

“I want you to.”

 

So Lena did, the same thump in her chest that happened every single time they kissed for the first time present when their lips touched, which caused her to release a deep breath through her nose.

 

“Are you okay?” Kara questioned quietly, her eyes remaining closed when she pulled back.

 

“So okay,” Lena huffed and Kara smiled.

 

“I need to go, I only came by to see you, make sure you were okay.” Kara smiled down at Lena. “I have practice with Alex.”

 

“Will I see you tomorrow?”

 

“I start tomorrow,” Kara nodded, dipping her head to press a quick kiss to Lena’s lips. “Now that’s something I can get used to."

 

\--

 

Kara stopped by early the following day, a large smile on her lips when she entered Lena's quarters, dressed in her armour, her sword strapped to her side.

 

"You look so good," Lena commented in a sleepy voice, a dreamy smile on her lips as she pushed herself up to sit, her hair mused and her eyes sleepy.

 

Kara smiled softly at the sleepy woman, "You look good."

 

"Oh, I'm sure I look fantastic after just waking up."

 

"You really,  _really_ do." Kara stressed, unclipping her sword and moving over to the foot of Lena's bed, placing one knee on the mattress.

 

Lena watched her curiously, leaning back on her hands. "Are you going to come up here?"

 

Kara nodded slowly, "If that's okay?"

 

"It's okay," Lena assured with a little laugh, prompting Kara to climb onto the bed fully, crawling the length of Lena's body to kiss her.

 

Lena hummed happily, bringing on hand unto cup Kara's cheek as she laid back, Kara chasing after her lips as she done so.

 

"I was so sure this was a dream," Kara breathed against Lena's lips when Lena had settled back against the pillow. "I was so convinced that I was going to come in here today and you wouldn't remember what happened."

 

"As if," Lena mumbled, pulling Kara back in for a kiss.

 

"Alex warned me to stay alert, she said not to let you distract me."

 

"You seem pretty distracted."

 

"It's hard not to be when you're this cute," Kara shrugged. "But you should get up and get dressed for the day. You mother will be along shortly, apparently you promised to go to town with her today."

 

Lena groaned. "I did, didn't I?"

 

"I'm afraid so, princess." Kara pressed a kiss to Lena's cheek before pushing herself off the bed. "We leave in an hour."

 

"You're coming?"

 

"Of course, I am your personal guard now, Princess."

 

\---

 

There was another attack on the castle two months later and, of course, Kara was there, she rarely left now that she was Lena's personal guard, she was sitting at the bottom of Lena's bed, Lena sitting behind her with her arms wrapped around her neck, when the horn sounded. 

 

Kara was on her feet in a second, grabbing her helmet and heading for the door, "wait here," she ordered. 

 

Alex was on the other side of the door when Kara opened it. 

 

"They are coming for her," Alex said. 

 

"I won't let them take her."

 

"I think we can stop them before they breach the castle walls but in case a few slip through stay here."

 

"Okay," Kara agreed, closing the door behind Alex. 

 

"Kara," Lena clambered off the bed and over to Kara. 

 

"I'm not going to let them take you, I promise." Kara swore. 

 

"I believe you."

 

A few did managed to make it to Lena's room but Kara managed to stop them with little effort, only suffering a few flesh wounds on her hands from punching one of the intruders and on her arm where she just barely managed to avoid being skewered. 

 

Alex didn't come away as lucky, she died before Kara could get to her, leaving both Kara and Maggie heartbroken. 

 

That life wasn't one of their best, but it wasn't their worst either. 

 

They lived a relatively long, happy life, but they spent all of that life hiding away, hiding their love from everyone. 

 

Kara never really got over the death of her sister, Maggie never got over the death of the woman she loved but they stuck together, helping each other cope. 

 

\--

 

_"Thank Roe Alura was asleep for the ending of that one." Kara glanced down at their sleeping daughter._

 

_"I made sure she was."_

 

_"We should sleep, too. But I will be asking for more of these."_

 

_"And I will tell you about all but one."_

 

_"Which one?" Kara frowned._

 

_"Earth-3,"_

 

_Kara looked like she wanted to ask why but she didn't push, because she's Kara and that just wasn't really she style to push Lena into talking about something._

 

_"Bad?" Was all she said._

 

_"Really bad."_

 

_"Okay," Kara said in a soft voice, planting a kiss to Lena's forehead. "Goodnight."_


	2. In a Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a universe where Kara was the Flash

_“How many times have you told me you remember?”_

 

_“I don’t always tell you,” Lena admitted. “Some lifetimes it would just be too complicated, sometimes I don’t think you would believe me. I only really tell you when there is something else going on. Like supergirl, or when we were on Krypton, or when you were the Flash.”_

 

_“I was the Flash?” Kara gapped at Lena, pulling her eyes away from their daughter, who was currently in the kryptonite room playfully brawling with Alex. “Who was Barry?”_

 

_“I don’t know. I tried to find him but there was no Barry Allen in our universe.”_

 

_"Did I ever do what Barry does? Go to other universes?”_

 

_"Oh, yeah. You even took me along sometimes."_

 

_"Really?"_

 

_“You were quite the romantic,” Lena grinned, taking ahold of Kara’s hands and pulling her in close. “Your favourite was Earth four because it had this mountain that looked over the Amazon, you could see for miles in all directions. I don’t know how you found it, but you took me there for our anniversary.”_

 

_“Do you think it is still there? Earth four?”_

 

_“I would think so. All the multiverse are connected.”_

 

_“How many is there? In our multiverse?”_

 

_“Fifty-two, the last time Barry and I counted."_

 

_"Barry knows?"_

 

_"I had to tell someone, and I figured the person who has been to a good majority of these multiverses would be the best person to tell."_

 

_"Tell me about that one?"_

 

_\--_

**IV**

 

This life time was like one of the latest that they met, Lena being twenty-five and Kara being twenty-seven. 

 

It happened the same way it did with Barry, an accident with a machine Lex Luthor was testing in his lab.

 

Kara had almost been killed in the accident and, as soon as Lex had found out that she was in a coma and that it wasn’t looking good, he offered to bring her to the lab, to do everything he could to look after her.

 

Lena had been away when the accident happened so when she came back to the lab and saw Kara her hooked up to all sorts of machines she couldn’t help but be worried at what Lex had done this time.

 

“What the fuck did you do?” Lena snapped, this wasn’t how she wanted to meet Kara in this life time, she would never forgive Lex if he was the cause of the woman she was destined to be with to die before they even had the chance to meet.

 

“It was an accident!” Lex hissed. “The accelerator became unstable but for some reason that girl was the only one effected. She was stuck by lightening at the exact moment the accelerator went critical.”

 

“Is she dying?” 

 

“I don’t know. There’s something wrong, they thought her heart was constantly stopping but her brain waves were normal. It wasn’t stopping, it was just beating too fast to register.”

 

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Lena commented, looking over at the girl, who was currently surrounded Alex, Maggie and Clark. Lena looked back at her brother with a scowl. “Tell me you can fix this?”

 

“I’m trying, but her body is acting strange.” Lex sighed, rubbing his lip thoughtfully. “She shouldn’t be alive, Lena, her heart rate was above anything anyone could survive.”

 

“God, I knew something like this would happen,” Lena snapped, pointing over at her brother. “What did I tell you! The accelerator wasn’t ready, you are damn lucky this was all that happened!”

 

“No one else was affected, Lena! Why just her?”

 

“That doesn’t matter! You could have killed this girl. One death is too many.”

 

“She’s not going to die.” Lex said.

 

“Oh, and you can be sure of that, can you?” Lena challenged.

 

“There’s something else going on,”

 

“Then figure out what it is.” Lena ordered, turned to walk away before her brother could reply.

 

She busied herself around the lab until Kara’s family left, then she made her way into the room, picking up Kara’s chart but she didn’t really look at it. She stared at Kara instead, wired up to machines, one of which was doing her breathing _for_ her. It shouldn’t be like this, it wouldn’t have been if Lex hadn’t be so stupid and jumped the gun with that damn machine.

 

Lena finally looked at Kara’s file, her eyebrows creasing when she spotted just how high Kara’s heart rate had gotten, she shouldn’t be surviving this, and she shouldn’t have been able to trick countless machines into thinking her heart had stopped all together.

 

“Lena,” Lex started but Lena didn’t let him finish. 

 

“I’m looking after her now,” Lena held her hand up, her eyes not leaving Kara’s file. She pointed over at her brother warningly. “You don’t go near her.”

 

“Do you know her?”

 

“No,” Lena replied shortly. “But you did this, I’m sure her family doesn’t want you anywhere near her.”

 

So Lena took over Kara’s care, with a little help from Winn, their engineer. She got to know Alex whenever she was in and even got the girl to trust her, even with her initial distrust for everything Luthor, they even became friendly over the months. 

 

“Is she going to be okay?” Maggie after half a year in, watching her wife as she clutched onto her sisters hand, telling her a story from work. “Do I need to prepare to get my wife through the death of her kid sister?”

 

“This isn’t like anything I’ve ever seen before,” Lena admitted, “She’s breathing on her own now but there is still something weird going on.”

 

“That doesn’t answer my question,”

 

Lena levelled her eyes on Maggie. “I hope you don’t have to, but I don’t know.”

 

Maggie nodded, pushing herself off of Lena’s bench and heading over to Alex.

 

It was nine months and ten days after Kara’s accident when Lena gently touched her arm, but quickly withdrew when a spark arched from Kara’s skin to her fingertip. Lena ignored the sensation, putting it down to static, and continued taking blood from Kara for testing. 

 

It was later that night that Kara woke up. Lena was at her lab bench, looking over Kara’s bloods, and Lex was somewhere else in the building, he made sure to stay away from this section after Lena’s initial warning.

 

Lena started when she heard Kara gasp, and when she looked over Kara was sitting upright, her chest heaving and she looks disorientated.

 

“Hey,” Lena said softly, and Kara’s head snapped to her.

 

“Where am I?” She demanded, putting her nasal cannula off and tugging at the wires stuck to her chest. “Who are you?”

 

“I’m Lena Luthor,” Lena rushed over to Kara’s side, taking ahold of her hands to stop her. “You are at Luthor Labs.”

 

“Luthor-“ Kara frowned in confusion, getting out of bed and moving past Lena. “What _happened_?”

 

“You were struck my lightening,”

 

“I was-“ Kara trailed off when she turned around, coming face to face with herself in one of the windows, dressed in a pair of short shorts and a sports bra. She had never been unhealthy but she definitely wasn’t this _toned_ before the accident. “Lightening gave me abs?”

 

“Yeah, your muscles should have gone through atrophy but they haven’t.” Lena tilted her head curiously, looking at Kara’s reflection.

 

“How long was I out?”

 

“Nine month,”

 

“Nine month?” Kara turned to Lena. “Where is my sister, is she okay?”

 

“She has been here for at least an hour every day since you have been here.” Lena explained. “I will call her, tell her you are awake.”

 

“No, I- I can go over, she is probably at the precinct.”

 

“I don’t think you are healthy enough to leave.”

 

“I’m fine,” Kara assured, heading for the closest door before Lena could reply. She returned a few seconds later, looking down at how little she was wearing. “Do you have clothes?”

 

“Of course,” Lena nodded, moving over to her locker, grabbing her sweats and ‘Luthor Lab’s’ sweatshirt. “Kara,” She sighed, handing the clothes over to her. “Please just let me call your sister, have her come get you and in the mean time I can explain everything that happened.”

 

Kara eyed Lena for a second before sighing. “Fine, okay.”

 

Lena tried to get in contact with Alex but couldn’t, so she decided to explain everything to Kara instead, telling her about the partial accelerator, what happened to her, how every time she would flatline at the hospital the electrics would short out. She even took her to the site of the accelerator, which was completely destroyed.

 

“What were you trying to do?” Kara questioned as they walked back to the main section of the lab.

 

“We were trying to find a way of power National City with clean energy, but it wasn’t ready, I told Lex that, but he didn’t care.” Lena sighed, shaking her head in disappointment. “I was away visiting my friend in Starlight City when it happened.”

 

“Is it just destroyed now? No way of salvaging it?”

 

“No, and I don’t think I want to.” Lena admitted.

 

“Why not?”

 

“It caused so much trouble, there has to be an easier way.” 

 

“Are you working on that?” Kara questioned curiously, tilting her head to the side.

 

“I am,”

 

Kara nodded, pointing in the direction of the door. “I’m going to get going.”

 

“Kara, I don’t think-“

 

“Thank you for saving my life. Honestly, I appreciate it a lot, but I feel fine and I need to see my sister.”

 

Kara ran off before Lena could argue, she considered going after her but decided against it, if Kara didn’t want to stay she couldn’t make her.

 

—

 

It was four hours later when Kara was back in her lab, looking frazzled and confused.

 

“Kara?” Lena questioned carefully.

 

“I- somethings wrong.” Kara ran her fingers through her hair. “I- I went to visit my sister and everything was just going so slowly, and then a criminal went for Maggie’s gun but I _saw_ it happening and stopped it.”

 

“That’s great, Kara, well done.”

 

“No, you don’t _understand._ I moved so fast that Alex didn’t even notice I was gone and she was stood right next to me.” Kara was giddy and excited, grinning over at Lena. “I can run super fast.”

 

“Super fast?” Lena questioned sceptically, moving to stand in front of Kara. “Define super fast.”

 

“Like, faster than the speed of sound fast.”

 

“Are you sure you are okay, Kara?” Lena frowned.

 

“Yes, I feel incredible.” Kara was bouncing on her toes. “I feel like I can do anything.”

 

“I need- we need to talk to Lex.”

 

So they did, explaining everything to him, Kara even showing them how her hand quivered and moved fast enough that it was essentially just a blur. That’s how they ended up at a closed air field, Kara dressed in a suit Winn had quickly made for her and wired up to all kinds of gadgets so that Lena could keep an eye on her vitals.

 

Winn was giddy, Lena was sceptical and Lex was weirdly neutral.

 

“You were the one who looked after me all that time?” Kara questioned, looking down at Lena as she set up the heart rate monitor.

 

“I was,” Lena hummed, fixing the strip just under Kara's bra strap

 

“Thank you,” 

 

Lena just nodded, “I was the least I could do, really. It was my machine that put you there.”

 

“You don’t believe me?” 

 

“I don’t think it is possible for someone to ran that fast.”

 

“Well, once I prove that I can, how about we go out for food or something?” Kara asked, her mouth opening and closing dumbly when Lena grinned up at her. “That wasn’t-I wasn’t coming on to you. Not that you aren’t beautiful, and intellect is a very attractive quality but we just met, and-“

 

“Kara,” Lena interrupted with a grin, showing Kara how her heart rate had spiked. “Relax.”

 

“Right,” Kara laughed nervously, motioning toward the track. “I should-“ 

 

“You should,” Winn called.

 

And she did. She waited for Lena to step back far enough before taking off but something went wrong during the run, her heart rate spiked and she plowed into the supports at the end. Lena never asked what had happened, and she knew Kara definitely didn’t want to talk about it.

 

They went for dinner after fixing Kara’s broken arm (which healed almost instantaneously).

 

Kara was giddy and sweet and nice, she was the Kara Danvers Lena remembered from all of her past lives, the Kara Danvers she continuously fell in love with.

 

Kara walked her home after, telling her a story about work, about how she got into the forensics field.

 

“Honestly, I think it was Eliza and Jeremiah. I wanted to be a journalist growing up, but they adopted me when I was thirteen and it just kind of happened. Between Eliza being a scientist, Jeremiah being a detective and Alex joining the force, I got really interested in the criminal science side of things.”

 

“Do you enjoy it?”

 

“I do.” Kara nodded, coming to a stop when Lena did. “I enjoy helping people, but I’m not like Alex or Maggie, I couldn’t be an officer, so this was the second best thing.”

 

Lena nodded as Kara spoke, pointing behind her when she finished. “This is me,”

 

Kara nodded, a cheeky little grin appearing on her lips. “I’ll probably be home before you even get up to your apartment.”

 

“Is that right?” Lena challenged.

 

Kara nodded smugly. “Race you,”

 

“You are on, speedster.”

 

“Okay, Three, two-“ Kara took off before she got to one, and Lena called after her, tell her she was a cheater before heading into her apartment building and to the elevator.

 

She just put her key in the door when she got a text message from Kara, a photo of her lying on her bed, a playful grin on her face.

 

Lena laughed, texting back telling Kara that she was impressed and that she had fun.

 

Kara simply replied that they should do it again and that she would see her tomorrow.

 

They did do it again, a few times, and it wasn’t until Maggie brought it up, a few weeks later, that Lena realised that maybe they were dating. She didn’t mention it to Kara, though, she didn’t want things to get weird.

 

They were at the lab one day, laughing at one of Kara’s work stories when Winn came rushing in excitedly. “I made a suit!”

 

“You made a what now?” Lena frowned.

 

“Well, Kara talked to me about protecting National City full time, but she would need a suit for that so,” Winn held the suit up with a grin.

 

It was skin tight, and before all this there was no way Kara would have even entertained putting it on, it was mostly red with a few blue trimmings and a lightening bolt crest in the middle of the chest.

 

“It has multi-link coms and a built in heart rate monitor, heat monitor.” Winn explained. “It is incredible state of the art.”

 

“You want to protect National City?” Lena questioned, missing the deflated look Winn had.

 

“Well, yeah. I have this power now, I need to use it for good.”

 

“You’re fast, not invincible.”

 

“I’m pretty damn close,” Kara reasoned.

 

“And the suit is bullet proof.”

 

“This isn’t a good idea.” Lena stood, turning to look at Kara. “You can’t do this.”

 

“I wasn’t asking your permission.” Kara frowned.

 

“I don’t want you getting _hurt_ , Kara.”

 

I can’t just _not_ do anything. I have been given this incredible power, I have to use it to help people.”

 

“I don’t” Lena held up her hand, shaking her head. “I can’t talk about this right now.”

 

Lena left, heading home because she couldn’t argue with Kara about this right now.

 

It was a little before midnight when she heard a light knock on her balcony.

 

She frowned, getting out of bed and moving to pull the curtains back, almost smiled when she saw Kara standing there, dressed in her new suit, her mask covering her eyes. She had a weak smile on her lips as she waved unsurely.

 

Lena opened the door, shaking her head at Kara. “At least it looks good on you.”

 

Kara just shrugged, looking down at herself. “I’m sorry I didn’t run it past you before I decided.”

 

“Why would you?”

 

“Well, I mean-“ Kara rubbed the back of her neck. “We, like, we have something, right? You and I, we’re…” Kara faffed her hands about for a few seconds before locking her fingers together.

 

This made Lena grinned, mimicking Kara’s movements. “We’re?”

 

“It might just be me but I feel like we have this connection.”

 

“It’s not just you,” Lena assured.

 

“I am going to do this, Lena. I respect your opinion, of course I do, but I need to do this.”

 

“I don’t like it,” Lena said. “I respect it but I don’t like it.”

 

“I’m going to do good, Lena. I’m going to protect people who can’t protect themselves.”

 

Lena smiled, taking a step closer to Kara. “You are too good, you know that?”

 

“I just- I want to help people.”

 

“I know,” Lena nodded, taking ahold of Kara’s gloved hands. “I support you.”

 

Kara’s soft smile morphed into a large grin at those words, moving to pull Lena in for a hug before Lena could even blink. “Thank you,”

 

“Please, just be careful.” Lena whispered against Kara’s neck.

 

“I will,” Kara swore, pulling back to look at Lena. “Are we dating? Alex asked me if we were and I didn’t really think so but the more I thought about it the more I realised that we done everything people who date do, other than kiss.” Kara spoke softly, “You’re my best friend, Lena.”

 

“Maggie asked me the same thing, I wasn’t sure either.” Lena gave Kara a half smile. “You’re my best friend, too.”

 

“I think we would be pretty neat together,”

 

“We would be,” Lena agreed.

 

“We are both pretty cute,” Kara added with a crooked little grin.

 

“We are,” Lena chuckled.

 

“And I think we would be pretty decent at the whole kissing thing. Together,” That statement made Lena laugh, and Kara grin smugly.

 

“You do, huh?”

 

“Yeah, but that’s just a theory right now.” Kara replied coyly. “And I know to prove a theory you have to put it into practice, scientifically. And I know you like the scientific process.”

 

“I do,”

 

“Is that a yes to the kissing?”

 

“A definite yes.”

 

Kara smiled, pulling her mask up to sit on her forehead and kissing Lena.

 

Again, there was that same thump in Lena’s chest which, as always, took her by surprise, but she started kissing back after a few seconds.

 

“Winn was right about this suit being a chick magnet.”

 

“Shut up,” Lena huffed, punching Kara’s shoulder, taking a step back toward her room. “You need to go.”

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

“You will,”

 

“I can kiss you tomorrow?”

 

“If you’re lucky.” Lena smirked.

 

Kara grinned giddily, and Lena could see her literally _vibrate._ “Goodnight, Lena.”

 

“Goodnight, Kara.”

 

—

 

The first time Kara jumped universes was a year and a half into her being the Flash.

 

It had just come out that Lex had actually initiated the whole accident that turned Kara into the Flash, that he was also a speedster and had been to the future where Kara had killed him so he came back to take her out first. Turning her into a speedster had never been part of the plan but it happened so he decided to study her for a while.

 

Lex was dead, Lena can't say she blames Kara she just wish she had seen it coming, and Kara was hurting.

 

She trusted Lex and she couldn’t even look at Lena before she took off.

 

She ran so fast that night that she jumped a breach to earth-19.

 

She was gone for five days before she stumbled out of a breach and into the lab, landing on her back on the floor, covered in cuts and bruises, and breathing heavily.

 

Everyone was by her side instantly. “Where the hell have you been?” Lena snapped, pulling off Kara’s mask and surveying the damage.

 

“I-I went somewhere else,” Kara frowned. “Another world. One were King Edward still ruled a twenty-first century empire.”

 

“What?” Alex looked confused when Winn looked excited. 

 

“You _jumped universes_?” Her grinned giddily. “How?”

 

“I don’t know. I was mad and I was running, then everything started sparking then I had a sword in my face.”

 

“Did it hurt?”

 

“Winn,” Lena warned, glaring at them boy before returning her eyes of Kara, tentatively stroking her cheek. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m okay. Disorientated but okay.” Kara nodded, lifting her eyes to Lena. “I’m sorry I just ran off.”

 

“I understand.”

 

“Okay, guys, lets-“ Alex waved her hands around and she, Maggie and Winn got up to give them a little space.

 

“No, you shouldn’t understand,” Kara sat up, with a little help from Lena. “You lost your brother, _I_ killed your brother.”

 

“He wasn’t- that’s not the man I knew.” Lena gently touched Kara’s thigh. “I love you, please don’t push me away.”

 

“I won’t. I just needed a little space, then apparently I ended up taking more space than I need, another universe entirely.” Kara laughed. “How long was I gone?”

 

“Five days,”

 

“Has anything happen here?”

 

“No, it has been relatively quiet on this end.” Lena assured. “I was so worried.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Kara sighed, bringing her hand up to cup Lena’s cheek, pulling her in for a lingering kiss. 

 

Lena smiled, her forehead resting against Kara’s. “So, what happened to you?”

 

“I was attacked, they are barbarians!” Kara huffed. “Arrows, swords, axes. They tried to kill me, they were convinced I was a time traveler or alien.”

 

“You can run faster than the speed of light, how did you get caught?”

 

“They caught me off guard. I was only over there for a little over a day, and they managed to get me three times.”

 

“You should probably go talk to Winn, he looks like he is about to explode.” Lena nodded over to Winn, who pretended he wasn’t watching the girls.

 

The first time Kara took Lena jumping was on there second anniversary. 

 

Kara showed up at her place, give her a kiss and swept her up into her arms. One minute they were running the next they were on top of a mountain overlooking a beautiful, vast forest.

 

“This is Earth-four,” Kara started, setting Lena on her feet. “We are in their version of the amazon. This is a world where we don’t destroy the rainforest.” 

 

“It’s beautiful,” Lena commented, looking out at the top of the canopies.

 

“I came here by accident, again. And it was just so beautiful I kept coming back.” Kara explained, turning to look at Lena. “I had to bring you here, I had to show you.”

 

“What’s this world like?” Lena asked, following Kara over to a nearby rock, both of them taking a seat. 

 

“Same as ours structurally and in time, minus superpowers, no one here has any.” Kara placed her hand on Lena’s thigh when Lena leant her head against her shoulder. “They have the same ideals but there are people who go out and protect their cities. They don’t have powers, just the will to protect people.”

 

Lena tilted her head back to look at Kara as she spoke.

 

“It is so admirable, watching these people go out and risk their lives to protect people less fortunate.” Kara smiled softly, glancing down at her girlfriend. “These people are good people.”

 

“You’re so beautiful,”

 

Kara grinned shyly, even after all his time, even after being told _daily_ by Lena that she was beautiful, it still made her stomach flip.

 

“I got so lucky with you,” Kara whispered, lifting her eyes to look at Lena. “I love you,”

 

“I love you back,”

 

Kara pressed a kiss to Lena’s forehead before turning her attention back to the view.

 

This life was one of the few that Kara outlived Lena, who died at the age of forty-one at the hands of her brother, who had jumped from the past to try to kill Kara all over again.

 

—

 

_“What happened after that? Did I stop Lex?” Kara questioned._

 

_“I don’t know,” Lena shrugged. “I don’t remember anything after my death, but if i had to guess I would say you did, he was no match for you.”_

 

_“Doesn’t it get boring? falling in love with the same person.”_

 

_“Never,” Lena answered without any hesitation. “You know that feeling you got when we met? When we kissed for the first time? The first time we had sex, said I love you, got married? When we had Alura? All those first feelings. I get to experience them all over again, multiple times. I get to fall in love with you and I get to watch you fall in love with me every time. I get to feel that rush of falling in love and the comfort of settling down with someone I know I’m going to love forever.”_

 

_“That sounds incredible,” Kara admitted, pulling Lena in for a kiss._

 

_“Get a room,” Alex called followed by an ‘ew’ from Allura._

 

_Lena pulled back with an eye-roll, “Did you have fun, Al?”_

 

_“Aunt Alex is no match for me,” She said smugly. “Even with the krytonite.”_

 

_“She is getting pretty good, maybe some time soon there will be two supergirls out there.” Alex said and Allura perked up._

 

_“No way,” Lena disagreed just as Kara said ‘Not a chance’._

 

_“Why?” Alura huffed._

 

_“Because you are a child,” there was a tone to Lena’s voice that told Alura not to argue, so she didn’t._

 

_“Games night tonight?” Kara addressed Alex. “Winn and James are coming, can Maggie and Jerry make it?”_

 

_“Yeah, all three of us will be there.”_

 

_“Cool, see you guys tonight.”_


	3. High School AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The high school AU because I had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add chapters to this every so often, just whenever I have the urge to write a new AU. Thank you for all your kind words, and I will definitely work on writing something about Earth-3, I'm just trying to figure out how to go about it.

_"Hey, babe, Alura is in bed." Lena muttered, entirely distracted by the paperwork in her hand. "She was beat after her first hockey practice."_

 

_"How did she do?"_

 

_"She's an alien who is ten times stronger than anyone on the team," Lena shrugged, pushing her glasses up her nose. "She kicked ass but she definitely inherited your clumsiness because she was useless on those ice skates."_

 

_"'Mm," Kara hummed, moving to stand behind Lena, wrapping her arms around her neck and resting her cheeks on Lena's head._

 

_Lena gently gripped onto Kara's forearm, giving it a little squeeze. "Bad day?"_

 

_"I almost wasn't fast enough, a family almost died."_

 

_Lena sighed quietly, taking a hold of Kara's hand a pulling her around to lie on the sofa, her head replacing the papers on Lena's lap._

 

_"You can't be everywhere at once, love."_

 

_"I know I can't, I just- I think I've been getting too comfortable, everything has been easy recently, I was surprised when I almost wasn't enough to save them." Kara explained and Lena nodded along, running her hand through Kara's hair, smiling when her wife looked up at her. "Tell me another one? A nice one,”_

**\--**

 

**V**

 

There was a few times they met in high school but this was one of the ones that stuck out most to Lena.

 

They were on totally different spectrums of the social ladder. Kara was the glee geek while Lena was the schools sports star, she was the best field hockey player to set foot in National City high school.

 

She already had a bit of a reputation before Kara even started the school. They were in the same year but Kara was transferring after being adopted by the Danvers at sixteen, she heard Alex mentioned Lena’s name a few times over the summer before she started, usually following by a mean word.

 

What Kara knew about Lena Luthor before she started school was that she is a great hockey player, she is obnoxious, should could probably have any guy in the school but she never dated anyone, and, according to Alex, she was rude.

 

The first friend Kara made was Winn Schott. She was forced to sit beside him in math class and they quickly became friends. 

 

It was him that convinced her to come along to Glee club, that was where she met Barry Allen.

 

She didn’t actually see Lena until her third day at the school.

 

Kara was standing by her locker, waiting for Winn and Barry when Lena walked by, her hockey bag hanging off one shoulder. She had this air of confidence about her as she walked, her chin tilted up, her jaw set.

 

Her eyes strayed to the left, briefly washing over Kara, but she done a double take, her stone cold expression melting away when she spotted Kara.

 

Lena kept walking but she turned her head to keep her eyes on Kara, giving her head a little nudge as a way of saying hello, a little smile appearing on her lips when Kara gave her a shy wave. 

 

Lena almost collided with someone as she walked but she just managed to save her and continued walk to class.

 

Lena active sought Kara out at lunch that day, spotting her at a table on her own.

 

“Hey,” she greeted, taking a seat across from Kara, setting her hockey bag on the ground. “You’re Kara Danvers, right?”

 

Kara looked surprised but nodded slightly. “How did you know?”

 

“I’ve just heard a lot about the new girl. They told me you were pretty but they really didn’t do you much justice.” Lena smiled over at Kara. “I’m Lena Luthor.”

 

“I know,”

 

“Uh oh. I’m not sure if you knowing who I am is a good or a bad thing.”

 

“Well, it isn’t all good things I have heard.” Kara admitted.

 

“Hopefully I will get the chance to prove most of those things aren’t true.”

 

“Most?”

 

Lena shrugged, leaning forward on her elbows on the table. “I can be obnoxious.”

 

This made Kara smile and fiddle with her glasses nervously.

 

“I should go, I somewhere to be.”

 

“Okay,” Kara watched her as she stood. “Bye, Lena Luthor.”

 

Lena laughed quietly, shaking her head. “Bye, Kara Danvers.”

 

Winn and Barry sat down seconds after Lena left, “Was that Lena Luthor?” Lena heard Barry ask as she walked away, followed by Winn’s quiet voice.

 

“She is so hot,”

 

Lena headed to practice after school, both she and Alex a little more than frustrated at trying to train up the new team members. But, after two hours, they were finished, Alex declaring in an irritated voice that they were done and would pick up where they left off tomorrow.

 

Lena tossed her stick lazily over her shoulder, both arms hooked over it as she walked, a smiled stretched across her lips when she spotted Kara watching her from the bottom of the bleachers.

 

“Hey, Kara Danvers.” She greeted, “How are you?”

 

“Good, yeah,” Kara nodded, pushing her glasses up her nose. “You are really good.”

 

Lena just shrugged, offering Maggie a little nod. “Sawyer.”

 

“Luthor,” Maggie nodded. “How are you guys looking this season?”

 

“Good, got a few new members but none of them really hold a candle to Danvers.” Lena glanced at Kara briefly. “Big Danvers.”

 

“You guys ready to go?” Alex asked, coming up behind Lena. 

 

Maggie agreed and Kara just nodded. “I will probably see you tomorrow at some point, Kara Danvers.”

 

“Bye, Lena Luthor.” Kara gave Lena a little wave.

 

Lena would seek her out ever day at lunch but left before Winn and Barry joined her. She knew the whole situation was probably confusing Kara but Lena just wanted to talk to her, glad to _finally_ have the girl in her life again.

 

Kara had been at the school for a week and a half when they ran into each other in the hallway. Lena headed back into the school after practice to talk to the teacher about taking extra physics classes. 

 

She was just leaving the room when Kara came barreling into her.

 

“Easy there, Danvers.” Lena smiled over at her, holding onto her arms to keep her standing. “Where’s the fire?”

 

“Sorry, I didn’t see you.” Kara took a few steps back, fixing her glasses. 

 

“No harm,” Lena assured. “Why are you here this late?”

 

“Glee club ran over, I just told Alex to leave.”

 

“Well, can I walk you home?”

 

“Walk me home?” Kara asked carefully, making sure she heard Lena properly.

 

“Well, we can skip if you’d like?”

 

“I can’t skip,”

 

“It was a joke, Kara.” Lena grinned at Kara, who laughed nervously.

 

“Right, of course it was.” She nodded, fiddling with her glasses.

 

“So?” Lena arched her eyebrows questioningly and Kara frowned.

 

“So?”

 

“The walking you home? Is that a yes?”

 

“Oh! Yes, yeah.”

 

Lena smiled at Kara, fixing her bag on her shoulder and heading for the door.

 

“So, how are you settling in?” Lena stuffed her hands into her pockets of her jacket as they left the building. “No bother I hope?”

 

“It has been fine. I have Barry and Winn, who are lovely. And people know I’m Alex’s sister so they tend to keep their distance, which is fine.”

 

“Yeah, where have you been? I’ve known Alex for three years and I had no idea she had a little sister?”

 

“Yeah, um, I’m adopted, actually.” Kara explained, her hands waving around. “The Danvers took me in in June.”

 

“Ah, okay.” Lena nodded. “Me too. Adopted.”

 

“Oh, really?” Kara tilted her head curiously. “How long?”

 

“Since I was four. I don’t remember my parents.” Lena admitted. “Do you? Remember your parents?”

 

“I do. I was twelve when they were killed, a car accident. I was in the back seat.” Kara looked a little startled at her own words. “Sorry, you don’t care.”

 

“No, I do. I don’t mind listening.” Lena swore, offering Kara a soft smile when she looked over at her. “Who better to understand but another orphan, right?”

 

“I just - I tried to help but I broke my leg. I- I couldn’t do anything, I tried so hard but before I could do anything the firemen pulled me away.”

 

“It’s not your fault,” Lena frowned. “You were a kid, Kara. A kid with a broken leg and who was probably in shock, there was nothing you could have done."

 

"I just feel like I could have tried harder."

 

"That's a little thing called survivors guilt." Lena pointed out, her hands stuffed into her pockets as she kicked the pebble at her feet. "It happens a lot in cases where a single person survives. They wonder why them, what makes them so special. But sometimes it's just the circumstances, Kara. Sometimes it's where the survivor is seated, or how strong they are, but there is nothing to say you didn't deserve to survive."

 

“I just don’t get how it is fair,”

 

“It’s not,” Lena shook her head sympathetically. “It isn’t fair for a child to loose her parents so young, it isn’t fair for her to be there when it happened. It sucks, for lack of a better word.”

 

“You went through it, too.”

 

“But I don’t remember. And, as horrible as this sounds, I’m glad.” Lena shrugged when Kara looked at her questioningly. “You can’t miss what you don’t remember.”

 

Kara could see Lena’s logic, she could understand where she was coming from but the idea of _forgetting_ her parents killed her.

 

“I don’t remember what they looked like and, sure, sometimes I wonder. I wonder if I have my moms nose, my fathers eyes, who I get my facial structure from. But there is no point in wondering, there is no point in putting yourself through that kind of pain when there is nothing you can do to change what happened.”

 

“Forgetting isn’t getting better, though.” Kara stated.

 

If it had been anyone else Lena would have gotten defensive, gotten annoyed at someone arguing with her about this, but she knew Kara wasn’t arguing, or trying to prove her wrong, she was genuinely curious to see it from Lena’s point of view, to understand Lena’s perspective on their similar pain.

 

“I didn’t say I was getting better.” Lena simple said. “I’m surviving, that’s all I have in me to do.”

 

This caused Kara’s eyes to sadden, “I don’t know if it gets any better, I wouldn’t imagine it does, so I’m not going to tell you that crap everyone else does, that it will get better, time heals all wounds. I don’t feel like this pain will ever go away but, maybe, it will get easier to deal with over time?”

 

“I think you’re right.” Lena hummed, peering up at Kara through her eyelashes, giving her a little smile. “You tell anyone I have feeling and I will be _very_ upset.”

 

“You’re secret is safe with me,” Kara pretended to lock her lips and throw the key away.

 

Lena laughed at the cuteness of the action, shaking her head lightly. “You’re cute,”

 

Kara grinned shyly, looking down at her feet and pushing her glasses up her nose.

 

“This wasn’t how I expected you to be,” Kara commented. 

 

“You had expectations?”

 

“Mm. Alex talks about you, mostly not great things.”

 

“Yeah, your sister and I have a little bit of a love hate relationship. We are friends, we do get along but something happened, something I can’t talk about, and she got weird on me.”

 

Kara nodded but didn’t push, coming to a stop at the end of her path. “This is me,” She motioned back toward the house.

 

“We should do this again some time,” Lena offered.

 

“I’d like that.”

 

“Great. Have a good night, Kara Danvers.”

 

“You too, Lena Luthor.”

 

Lena watched Kara as she walked up her path, calling out for her when she was about half way up. “Hey,”

 

Kara turned to her with a questioning look.

 

“Are you coming to the game on Saturday? You know, to supports Alex and the school, it is our first game of the season.”

 

“She hasn’t asked me.”

 

“Well I am,” Lena looked almost nervous as she spoke. “I’m asking you to come.”

 

“Okay,” Kara nodded, a soft smile appearing on her lips. “I’ll come.”

 

Kara felt herself grinning when Lena’s lips pulled into a large smile, almost coming across as giddy. “Awesome, I can’t wait.”

 

“Me either,” 

 

Lena’s smile didn’t disappear the entire walk home, though it was considerable dampened when she entered her house.

 

\--

 

Lena was on the field warming up when Kara and Maggie sat down on the bleacher, as close to the front as they could. 

 

Lena and Alex noticed the girls at the same time, both stopping in their warm up to offer them a smiled. 

 

"I'm not sure I like the way you're looking at my sister," Alex commented, pulling Lena's eyes away from Kara. 

 

"Like how you look at Maggie?"

 

"Luthor," Alex hissed warningly. "I told you to let this go!"

 

"Alex," Lena huffed, rushing after her friend when she marched past her. "Hey! This is nothing to be ashamed of."

 

"This has nothing to do with you, Luthor." Alex threw over her shoulder.

 

"If it makes this any better she feels the same,"

 

Alex stopped, turning to glare back at Lena. "What do you mean?"

 

"The way she looks at you," Lena said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You've never noticed?"

 

"I- we're best friends."

 

"That's not friendship, Danvers." Lena disagreed, moving closer to Alex. "Don't let this pass you by because you're scared."

 

" _Please._ Just back off."

 

Lena held her hands up and nodded. "You deserve to be happy, Danvers. You just have to let yourself be happy."

 

Alex sighed, looking back at Maggie who was frowning curiously, giving Alex a questioning thumbs up. Alex flashed her a smile and a thumbs up. 

 

They won 6-2, four of those goals scored by Lena, and all four set up by Alex. 

 

Lena made her way toward the sidelines after the game, being stopped by Veronica, a cheerleader Lena had had this on/off friends with benefits thing going on for the past year. 

 

"Lena, good game." Veronica grinned coyly, a grin that Lena understood immediately but, for the first time, wanted nothing to do with. 

 

"Thank you, Veronica." Lena offered Veronica a little smile, merely glancing at the girl before returning her eyes to the bleachers to look for Kara. 

 

"How about we skip the party tonight? My parents are out of town, we will have the house to ourselves all night."

 

Lena had never turned Veronica down. She was a pretty girl, cheerleader, fantastic in bed. But that was before Kara. 

 

"I can't tonight, Veronica. Or every, this is done." Lena brushed past the cheerleader but before she could get more than two steps away Veronica grabbed her wrist. 

 

"What do you mean it's _done_?"

 

"Don't be clingy, V." Lena shot back, snatching her hand back. “It’s not a good look on you.”

 

Lena had been at the party for over an hour before Alex and Maggie showed up. 

 

"Danvers, your sister not coming?"

 

"She said parties weren't really her thing." Alex shrugged. 

 

"What happened with you and Veronica tonight?" Maggie questioned. 

 

"She wasn't best pleased when I ended whatever it was we had." Lena explained. "Which was nothing."

 

"She was hot, though." Maggie comments. 

 

"Mm, it's the hot ones you need to watch out for." Lena joked and Maggie laughed. 

 

Lena had been at the party for a little over two hours before she decided to leave, so she headed upstairs to get her jacket from Sara's room. 

 

She entered the room and stopped immediately, her eyes snapping closed and her hand coming up to cover her eyes. "Shit, Danvers, I'm sorry!"

 

Thankfully, no one was naked, or even close to naked, Alex and Maggie were just sitting on the bottom of Sara's bed, Alex's hand on Maggie's cheek and Maggie's hand Alex's thigh as they kissed. It was kind of sweet, really. 

 

"God, Luthor, knock much?"

 

"I didn't- I only came to get me jacket."

 

"You're leaving?" Maggie frowned. "It's not even ten."

 

"I know, I'm just tired." Lena shrugged, grabbing her jacket from the desk chair. She headed for the room door, glancing back at the girls with a grin. "Told you, Danvers."

 

"Fuck off, Luthor."

 

Lena laughed as she left, slipping on her jacket and walking in the opposite direction of her house. 

 

The Danvers household was mostly in darkness when she got there, save for the light coming from what Lena assumed was the living room. Lena almost decided to turn around and go home, but it was only half nine so it wasn't too late. 

 

A man answered the door. He was tall and large but had a kind smile. "Can I help you?"

 

"Yes, sir, I was wondering if Kara is home?"

 

"She is, I will just go get her."

 

The man left the door opened slight and disappeared up the steps. Lena took a seat on the bench beside the door, fiddling with the sleeve of her shirt as she waited for Kara. 

 

Lena looked up when she heard footsteps, smiling when Kara stumbled out of the house, skidding to a stop when her eyes landed on Lena. 

 

"Lena Luthor," she whispered and Lena laughed, nodding. 

 

"Kara Danvers,"

 

"What are you doing here?" Kara questioned, pulling the door closed. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, because I am. But I thought there was a party tonight?"

 

"There is," Lena agreed, moving along the bench to allow Kara to sit. "It was boring, I wanted to come over and see how you were doing?"

 

"I'm good," Kara took a seat, smiling over at Lena. "You were great today."

 

"Thank you. Your sister had a big part in it." 

 

"Don't act humble, you know how good you are."

 

Lena didn't reply to that, instead turning her whole body to face Kara, her arm running along the back of the bench. "How was your night?"

 

"It was okay," Kara shrugged, fiddling with her glasses. "Barry and Winn came over for a while, we played video games."

 

"What did you play?" Lena leant her head against her fist, listening to Kara attentively, alternating between watching Kara's eyes and her lips as she spoke. 

 

"Rocket league,"

 

"I've never heard of it, what is it?"

 

Lena watched with a smile as Kara explained the game and how she, Barry and Winn had fun playing it just an hour prior. Lena forgot just how much she enjoyed watching and listening to Kara talk. 

 

"We can go play it if you'd like?"

 

"Not tonight, it's late." Lena noted the way Kara's face dropped. "How about tomorrow? I have practice early but I'm not doing anything else for the rest of the day. I can stop by around two?"

 

"That sounds great."

 

"Cool," Lena smiled. "I just stopped by for a short visit, I just wanted to see you."

 

"You did?"

 

Lena smiled softly as she stood, "I did."

 

"Why?" Kara frowned, rushing to stand up with Lena.

 

"We're friends, I enjoy spending time with you."

 

"I enjoy spending time with you, too."

 

"Well, that's a relief." Lena laughed quietly, giving Kara's bicep a little squeeze. "Goodnight, Kara Danvers."

 

"Goodnight, Lena Luthor."

 

Lena laughed quietly, moving past Kara and down the steps. 

 

\--

 

Alex opened the door to Lena the following day, offering Lena an unsure smile. Alex had avoided looking at her during practice that morning so Lena didn't expect her to say anything. 

 

"Lena," Alex said after allowing Lena to enter her home. "You can't-"

 

"I won't," Lena interrupted before Alex could continue. 

 

"Maggie's parents aren't very supportive."

 

"Don't worry, Danvers, I won't say anything to anyone." Lena swore, patting Alex's shoulder. "Don't call me Lena, again, it sounds weird coming from you."

 

Alex laughed, mostly out of relief than anything. "Shut up, Luthor."

 

"That's better." Lena laughed, smiling softly at Alex. "I'm happy for you."

 

Alex nodded shyly, motioning up the steps. "Take a left, first on the right."

 

Kara's back straightened when she entered the room, a large smile stretching across her face at the sight of Lena, which caused butterflies to erupt in Lena’s stomach. 

 

"Lena Luthor, hey!"

 

"Are you going to keep calling me by my whole name, Kara Danvers?" Lena grinned happily. "Not that I don't think it's cute, that we totally have a _thing_."

 

"A thing?" Kara squeaked, huffing when Lena laughed. "The game is ready,"

 

Lena took a seat beside Kara at the bottom of her bed, accepting the controller from her. 

 

Neither girls were particularly good at the game but that's what made it that much more funny. Lena nudged at Kara's shoulder when she was winning and Kara covered and hit Lena's controller when Lena was winning, laughing loudly when it caused Lena to crash or miss.

 

It was fun and relaxing and Lena was just _really_ glad to have this girl in her life again. She was also glad Kara had become so comfortable around her so quickly.

 

After they played a few games Lena convinced Kara to play the solo game she was currently playing. Kara declined at first, saying she didn't want Lena to get bored but Lena insisted that she certainly wouldn't be bored in Kara's company so, after a little convincing, Kara caved and booted up Fallout. 

 

Lena tried to focus on the game, at least pretend she was even a little interested in what was happening on the screen but her eyes would just gravitate back to Kara. 

 

She couldn't help but smile at the little wrinkle Kara got between her eyebrows when she was concentrating, how she would stick the tip of tongue out the corner of her mouth, how her eyes widened and a little squeak escaped her lips when she was caught off guard. 

 

"You aren't even watching the game,"

 

"I know," Lena hummed, promoting Kara to pause the game and turn to her. 

 

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Kara questioned. "Alex made out like you were some mean girl who didn't really like anyone."

 

"You probably shouldn't believe everything you hear," Lena arched an eyebrow at Kara. 

 

"I just- I don't understand why you want to be _my_ friend. I'm not cool, I'm a glee nerd."

 

"I think you're cool," Lena shrugged. "You are also a major glee nerd but I still think you're cool."

 

"I'm not cool," Kara disagreed. 

 

"Okay, if you say you aren't cool you aren't cool." Lena conceded. "That doesn't mean I don't want to be your friend."

 

"But you are so cool, you are the school sport star. You could be friends with anyone."

 

"You will soon realise that I'm not all that cool, everyone in the school is blinded by the fact the I have taken their school hockey team to the championships for the past two years." Lena spoke in a calm voice. "People think they want to be my friend but that's because they know nothing about me. The mystery is appealing to them. The only friends I have are Sara, Alex and Maggie, but I'm not even all that close to them."

 

"Why not?"

 

Lena shrugged easily. "I just gravitated toward Alex and, by extension, Maggie. Sara and I are only really friends because we both enjoy getting drunk."

 

Kara nodded slowly, setting her controller on the bed. "I didn't have any friends at the orphanage, or even before that. I didn't have anyone going out of their way to sit with me at lunch or make a point of talking to me, that's why this is so strange to me."

 

"I don't understand why, you are good to hangout with." 

 

"People think I'm weird."

 

"Weird is good," Lena reasoned. "Weird is cute, weird is fun. Fuck anyone who tells you weird is a bad thing."

 

A ghost of a smile appeared on Kara's lips and she fiddled with the sticks of her controller. 

 

"Are you going to keep coming to our games?" Lena questioned. 

 

"I am, if that's okay?"

 

"That is more than okay, I definitely want you there."

 

"I really enjoyed it," Kara hummed, pulling her leg under herself, turning to face Lena who was leaning back against her wall. "I've never watched hockey before, so I don't understand the rules much, but I enjoyed it."

 

"I can teach you," Lena offered, moving a little closer to Kara, their knees touching. "If you want to learn."

 

"Yeah, that'd be cool."

 

"Okay, if you want to get a pen and paper I was explain some stuff to you."

 

Kara nodded and scampered quickly off her bed, routing through her bag for her notepad, plopping down beside Lena when she found it, their bodies pressed together. 

 

Lena explained all of the important rules to Kara, using the note pad and pen to explain some of the most complex rules. 

 

And Kara listened attentively as she spoke, nodding her head and hummed. 

 

Lena got distracted more times than she would care to admit, her words trailing off when she would look up at Kara, who got closer when she was writing on the notepad, and she ended up staring at Kara's lips, or her eyes, or the cute little scar she had just above her right eyebrow. 

 

When this happened Kara would just look at her, smile shyly and ask her what was wrong. 

 

Lena would just shake her head and continue on.

 

Lena left the Danvers house around seven with a shy smile and tight hug from Kara. Lena doesn't remember ever feeling this giddy in this lift time. 

 

\--

 

Lena didn't have practice on Wednesday's so she decided that instead of going home to that depressing house she would go along to the auditorium where the Glee club practiced. 

 

The first thing she heard when she silently slid into the hall was Kara's booming laughter, and she wouldn't help but smile when she saw the girl, her head thrown back and her hand on her stomach as she laughed at something Barry said. 

 

Lena took a seat on the steps about halfway down, her elbows resting in her knees and her chin on her knuckles. 

 

The next half an hour was mostly just the club joking around and laughing but the last ten minutes they were singing, something by Katy Perry and when Kara belted out her part Lena felt herself fall considerably more in love with her than she can ever remember being. 

 

Kara was the first to pack up her stuff and go, she wasn't a part of the show that were preparing so she got to leave before everyone else. 

 

She didn't notice Lena until she was a few steps away, but when she did she froze, a smile crawling into her lips. 

 

"Kara Danvers," Lena grinned cheekily up at her. 

 

Kara laughed, pushing her glasses up her nose. "Lena Luthor," Kara played along. "How long have you been here?"

 

"About forty minutes."

 

"So you saw-"

 

"I did," Lena hummed, standing slowly. "You are incredible."

 

"Oh, thank you." Kara blushed, fiddling with her glasses nervously. 

 

"Can I walk you home?"

 

"I'd like that,"

 

They chatted as they walked, mostly Kara talking because Lena kept asking her to, questioning her about her day, her classes, how she had settled in. And Lena listened while Kara spoke, waving her off when she apologised for talking so much. 

 

They spent almost every day for the next two weeks together, always at Kara's place, playing video games or doing homework or lying back on Kara's bed listening to whatever new song Kara wanted to show her.

 

Lena didn't really want to go to the party after their third game of the season but Alex dragged her, claiming she wouldn't regret it. She begrudgingly tagged along, a little intrigued at the knowing smile on Alex's face. 

 

Lena had just managed you tear herself away from a drunk Veronica, who had been pawing at her all night, when she ran into Kara. 

 

She looked like she had just entered the house, still wearing her jacket and looking around unsurely. She was dressed in a pair of black skinnies and a loose grey tee, it was simple but looked incredible. 

 

"Kara Danvers, at a party?" Lena greeted and the anxiety in Kara's features melted away. 

 

"Lena, thank god."

 

"Everything okay?"

 

"I was looking for Alex, but there is so many people."

 

"The kitchen is practically empty, you wanna head through." Lena offered Kara her hand, which she tentatively took, allowing Lena to lead her through the crown, only to be stopped by Veronica, who scowled at them. 

 

"You dumped a cheerleader for a glee geek." She hissed and Kara squeezed Lena's hand in surprise, Lena squeezed back calmingly. 

 

"You can't dump someone you never dated, Veronica." Lena hissed in a cool but cold voice. "And being a cheerleader doesn't make you any better than anyone else, thinking it does makes you kind of undesirable."

 

Lena pushed past the drunk girl, pulling Kara behind her. 

 

"Who was she?" Kara tentatively questioned when they reached the kitchen. 

 

"A mistake," Lena answered simple, holding a cup questioningly up at Kara, who nodded unsurely. 

 

"An ex?"

 

"No," Lena laughed, shaking her head as she poured both her and Kara a cup of beer. "Never. She was just sort of there, a warm body kinda thing, you know?"

 

"Oh,"

 

"She just wasn't it for me, I knew that, I made sure she knew that." Lena handing Kara her drunk, leaning back again the counter while Kara took a seat on one of the stools. 

 

Kara took a sip of her beer, scrunching her face is disgust. 

 

"You don't have to drink it, Kara. No pressure, I can get you some soda."

 

"Mhm," Kara nodded, wiping her lips and handing the cup back to Lena. "Sorry."

 

"Don't apologise, Danvers." Lena laughed, tipping out the contents of Kara cup and setting it on the counter, reaching for a new one. "Club Soda?"

 

Kara frowned, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

 

"Lucky guess," Lena shrugged, getting Kara her drink. 

 

"How can you drink that stuff?" Kara eyed Lena's cup as Lena took a drink, not even flinching.

 

"Practice I suppose." Lena shrugged, looking down at her cup, crossing her lets at her ankles as she leant back against the counter. "What made you come tonight? I didn't think I would ever see you at a party."

 

"Alex convinced me. I always when wanted to come but I was always too worried, I don't have any friends."

 

"You have me," Lena peered up at Kara through her eyelashes, offering her a soft smile when Kara looked up at her. "I'm your friend."

 

"Yeah, Alex used you to convince me." Kara admitted. "She said that you'd be there, and that you'd wanna spend the night with me."

 

"And she's right," 

 

This pulled Kara's eyes up to Lena, a soft smile on her lips. "Yeah?"

 

"Yeah, of course."

 

"Wouldn't being seen with me ruin your reputation?"

 

"With the reputation I have, maybe it should be ruined." Lena shrugged, taking a swig of her beer. 

 

"You don't act like people have told me. I've had people warn me about you, that you're mean, a user but you don't act like how anyone told me."

 

"You're different,"

 

"I'm- how?"

 

"I dunno. I guess there was just this... _connection_. It was probably just me but-"

 

"It wasn't." Kara interrupted and Lena's  eyes snapped to Kara. "It wasn't just you."

 

"You felt it, too?"

 

"I felt something," Kara admitted. "I don't know what, I don't know how to explain it."

 

"Yeah, I don't either." Lena agreed. And she didn't, not _really_. She knew that it was partially down to the fact Lena knew they were soulmates, that they were meant to be together. But Kara didn't know that, she didn't remember the past lives they'd shared, so the fact she felt it too was a relief. 

 

"Do you have- are you dating anyone?" Kara asked but Lena could tell by her tone of voice that she didn't really want to know the answer. 

 

"I'm not. I'm waiting for someone I just click with." Lena drained what little she had left in her cup. "Are you?"

 

"No,"

 

Lena nodded, "Would you go out with me if I asked?"

 

"Like a date?"

 

"Not _like_ a date. An actual date, maybe we can go ice skating or something." Lena offered nervously, her anxiety eased slightly when Kara perked up, looking somewhat excited at the idea of going ice skating. 

 

But before Kara could give her an answer a couple stumbled in, not even sparing Kara and Lena a glance as the boy pushed the girl up against the counter across from Lena. 

 

Lena rolled her eyes, glancing down at her watch. "It's not even nine." She rumbled, "Hey," Lena snapped, spotting the boys hand moving up the girls shirt. The couple pulled away, their bleary eyes landing on Lena. "There was four bedrooms up stairs, use it."

 

It seemed to take a few seconds for the couple to register what was being said but once they did they disappeared, leaving Kara and Lena alone again.

 

"Do you want-"

 

"Yes," 

 

"You don't know what I was going to ask you." Lena laughed quietly. 

 

"Not to that question, to the date. Yes, I would really like to go out with you."

 

Lena's lips stretched into a large smile at those words. "Really?"

 

"If the offer still stands?" Kara looked nervous and unsure as she spoke. 

 

"Of course it does. How about tomorrow? Are you busy?"

 

"No, I can do tomorrow."

 

"Cool,"

 

"Kara, there you are." Alex huffed, making her way into the kitchen with Maggie in tow, eyeing both Kara and Lena curiously. "Everything okay?"

 

"What? Yes, yeah, of course!" Kara bumbled and Alex rolled her eyes, looking from Kara to Lena questioningly. 

 

"Lena?"

 

"I asked her out, we're going out tomorrow." Lena answered truthfully. 

 

"Oh, okay."

 

"You don't look surprised," Kara commented cautiously. 

 

"Were you? Lena has obviously had a thing for you since you started." Alex snorted. 

 

Lena glared at Alex but the slightly inhibited girl didn't notice. 

 

"Like she can't keep her eyes off of you when you're around."

 

"Alex!" Lena huffed. 

 

"Let’s go," Maggie laughed, taking ahold of Alex's hand and guiding her out of the kitchen. 

 

"Look after my sister," Alex called back, making Lena laugh. 

 

Kara frowned curiously after the couple. "Are they dating?"

 

Lena side-eyed Kara. "I'm not sure." Lena said, because that wasn't her secret to tell. 

 

Kara hummed, turning her attention back to Lena. "You don't have to look after me."

 

"I know, you can look after yourself." Lena hummed. "I'm not spending time with you because I feel like I have to look after you."

 

"Good,"

 

They stuck together for the remainder of the night, Lena stopped drinking because for the first time the idea of going home to that house sober didn't seem so bad. 

 

"Alex said she's take me home," Kara commented toward the end of the night. "But I know she wants to go to Maggie's."

 

"Tell her I'll take you home," Lena suggested, perched on the sofa arm beside Kara, who was slouched in the seat.

 

"You don't have to do that,"

 

"I know. But I want to walk you home and Alex wants to hang out with Maggie." Lena reasoned. "Everybody gets what they want. Unless that's not what you want?"

 

"It is,"

 

"Okay, well, do you want to go now?"

 

"We need to find Alex first,"

 

They went looking for Alex, Lena leading the search, claiming she knew the house well but, really, she didn't want Kara walking in on what she had a month prior. 

 

They found them, again, in a bedroom, Lena peeking her head in first and, thankfully, they were fully dressed and not in a compromising position. 

 

"Kara's here," Lena said and Alex nodded, a grateful little smile on her lips.

 

Kara slid in past Lena, smiling at her sister. "You don't have to walk me home, Lena is going to. You can go to Maggie's."

 

"Are you sure?" Alex frowned past Kara to Lena. 

 

"Of course she is," Maggie commented with a knowing smirk. 

 

"I don't mind,"

 

"Okay, no problem."

 

Kara nodded, turning to leave but glanced back at her sister. "Text me once you get to Maggie's?"

 

"Okay. Text me once you're home."

 

"I will," Kara agreed, offering Alex a smile before leaving with Lena. 

 

"Are you hungry?" Lena asked as they left the house. 

 

"A little, yeah."

 

Lena nodding, checking her watch. "There is a little diner that I love not far from your place, their red velvet pancakes are to die for."

 

"Oh, I _love_ red velvet stuff!" Kara grinned widely, which made Lena smile. 

 

"Then it's settled, to the diner we go." Lena announced playfully, swinging her hand in the direction of the diner. 

 

The diner was almost empty when they got there, the only occupants being a man sitting at the counter and the woman behind the counter. 

 

The woman smiled when she spotted Lena. "Lena, kinda early for you, isn't it?"

 

"We're hungry," 

 

"And you're sober," the woman gasped in faux surprise. 

 

"Oh, shut up." Lena huffed, a soft smile on her lips. "Two of your red velvet pancakes, Grace. Do you want a milkshake?" Lena address Kara who nodded. "Peanut butter."

 

Kara looked surprised, nodding slowly. "That's my favourite."

 

"And a peanut butter, and vanilla milkshake."

 

"Sure thing, Lena." Grace noted down the order. 

 

"Do you come here often?" Kara followed Lena as she made her way through the diner, sliding into her regular booth toward the back. 

 

"Yeah. It's quiet this late so I come in here after parties and stuff." Lena moved along the seat to allow Kara to shuffle in beside her. 

 

"On your own?"

 

"Yeah, I don't bring people here," Lena tucked her foot under her, turning her body to face Kara. "This is my quiet place, when I need to get away, I don't want people to come her when they're looking for me."

 

"Why'd you bring me here, then?"

 

"I know when I tell you I want space you'll respect that, no one else would."

 

"That's true," Kara agreed. "What do you need to get away from?"

 

"Just stuff," Lena picked at the ripped knee of her jeans. "Home."

 

"What's wrong with home?" Kara frowned curiously at Lena. 

 

"It just not a nice place to be," Lena shrugged, offering Grace a smile when she sat their drinks down. "Thanks, Grace."

 

"Sure thing, Luthor."

 

"Why isn't it a nice place?" Kara's eyes were soft and kind, the Kara Lena fell in love with over and over. 

 

"My adoptive parents hate me," Lena shrugged, mixing her milkshake as she spoke. "They don't physically _hurt_ me or anything."

 

"Mentally?"

 

Lena pulled her eyes away from her milkshake, "I'm better off with them than in the system."

 

"What do they do to you?"

 

"Nothing really. It's not really that big of a deal, I just don't like being there."

 

Kara looked like she wanted question some more, she didn't look like she believed Lena that it was nothing, but she didn't push. "Okay,"

 

"How's school?"

 

"It's okay, so much better than the school I went to before I moved here." Kara took a quick drink of her milkshake. "I have friends here. Before I was the weird orphan kid."

 

"I've been there," Lena hummed.

 

"It wasn't particularly nice but I didn't want friends, anyway. I was still trying to get over my parents death." Kara shrugged. "I didn't need anyone."

 

"I don't think that's true. I think we always need someone."

 

"Who do you have?"

 

"I had Lex," Lena could tell from the look on Kara's face that she knew all about Lex. 

 

"What happened? I've heard so many stories but nothing from you, I don't really trust what everyone else has to say."

 

"He was a murderer, they weren't lying about that. He killed people, a lot of people." Lena explained. "And as much as I want to claim he isn't a bad guy, he is. He _killed_ people, but that's not the guy I grew up with, something changed when he went off to college, he wasn't the guy I knew anymore. He turned into this horrible, hateful person, the Lex I knew was sweet and caring and always looked out for me."

 

"I'm sorry, that couldn't have been easy to deal with."

 

"It's be a couple of years now," Lena shrugged, smiling at Grace as she made her way over to them with their food. 

 

"Here you go, girls." She smiled, grinning at Lena over Kara's head while Kara was distracted by the food, motioning down to Kara and wiggled her eyebrows. 

 

Lena gave her a warning growl, shaking her head, which made Grace laugh. "Enjoy, ladies." 

 

Lena watched her leave, rolling her eyes when she glanced back at her, giving Lena and approving nod and an 'okay' hand gesture. 

 

Lena's attention was caught by Kara's approving moan, smiling down at the girl who looked sheepishly up at her, her mouth full of pancake and she pointed down at the plate. "S'good."

 

"I'm glad you agree." Lena laughed, turning her body to face the table. 

 

They hang around for a little while after finishing their food, Lena telling Kara funny stories about times the hockey time had gone to away games, and she would stare if at Kara with an awestruck expression when she would throw her head back in laughter. 

 

She ignored the knowing looks she revived from Grace, keeping her attention entirely on Kara. 

 

They left the diner a little before one. Lena walked Kara home, watching Kara as she stared up at the sky. 

 

"What are you thinking?"

 

"The stars are pretty," Kara pulled her eyes away from the sky to look at Lena. 

 

Lena hummed in agreement, looking away from Kara so not to make her uncomfortable. "Do you believe in aliens?" Lena questioned, stuffing her hands into the pocket of her jacket as they walked. 

 

"I dunno, I think so. I think the universe is too big for us to be the only ones in it, you know?" Kara glanced over at Lena. "It is kind of obnoxious to think we are the only intelligent life."

 

"I know what you mean, and I agree with you."

 

"I wouldn't know how we would travel to planets that hold intelligent life, though. Inhabitable planets are light years away."

 

"Wormholes," Lena offered, shrugging when Kara looked at her with a frown. "A connection between two points in space-time. Hypothetical, of course."

 

"Of course," Kara hummed with a smirk.

 

“And there is the Alcubierre wrap drive.”

 

“That what?” Kara arched her eyebrows questioningly.

 

“It is a hypothetical drive that creates a bubble around the ship. The inside of the bubble remains the same, space and time remains the same, which means the ships occupants don’t feel all the ill affects for reaching light speed. The bubble bends time and space around it, the mathematics of the drive is fascinating.”

 

"Is that the physics nerd in you coming out?" Kara grinned cheekily.

 

"I'm not a physics nerd," Lena scoffed. 

 

"Oh, please," Kara laughed. "I've seen the physics homework you do, that stuff is at _least_ sophomore college level."

 

"It's not that hard."

 

"To you, maybe." Kara shot back. "You are so clever, the stuff you do looks like an entirely different language to me."

 

"I enjoy it," Lena shrugged. 

 

"I enjoy watching you do it." Kara admitted, looking shyly down at her feet, pushing her glasses up her nose. "You can actually see your brain work. You can see you turning over all those numbers and symbols in your head, turning those complex equations into solutions, it is really fascinating to watch."

 

"You watch me while we do homework?"

 

"I- well, maybe." Kara said unsurely. "Unless that's weird than no."

 

"It's not weird," Lena chuckled, both girls coming to a stop at the bottom of Kara path. "It's actually kinda nice."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Well, I've never had anyone call me clever before, and I've definitely never had someone tell me they like to watch me work."

 

"I find that hard to believe,"

 

"I was never even close to Lex's intellect, so my family never told me. I've not really been all that close with anyone so I've never had someone tell me I'm clever, and Veronica was never about feelings so she was never really around long enough to look at me."

 

"What was the thing you had with Veronica?"

 

"A coping mechanism I suppose, a warm body." Lena shrugged. "She never meant anything to me, and she knew it wasn't about feelings so I never lead her on."

 

"You don't have to justify yourself to me, Lena." Kara assured softly and Lena felt herself relax. 

 

She had spent so long needing to justify herself to her family and everyone else around her that she forgot what it was like to have someone like Kara. Someone compassionate and understanding, who never pushed or demanded an explanation for everything she does. 

 

"I just don't want you thinking I'm a horrible person."

 

"I don't think that. If I did I would never have agreed to go out with you tomorrow."

 

Lena grinned at that, the excitement of tomorrow bubbling in her chest. "I'm really looking forward to tomorrow."

 

"I am too," Kara smiled. "And thank you for walking me home. Do you want to come inside? Stay over."

 

"Damn, trying to get me to stay before the first date." Lena purred coyly. "Behave yourself Kara Danvers."

 

"That's not- I would be on the floor." Kara looked flustered. 

 

"I'm joking, Kara." Lena grinned, giving Kara's upper arm a little squeeze. "I should really get home."

 

"Will you be okay walking alone."

 

"Of course, I am so unbelievably tough." Lena teased, feeling somewhat proud when Kara laughed quietly. 

 

"I'm sure," Kara played along. "Will you at least text me once you're home?"

 

"I will," Lena hummed, taking a step closer to Kara, leaning up to press a soft kiss to Kara's cheek, causing the girl to freeze up. "Goodnight, Kara Danvers." She whispered against Kara's ear. 

 

Kara nodded, cleaning her throat, reaching up to fix her glasses when Lena pulled back. "Goodnight, Lena Luthor."

 

Lena practically skipped home that night, not even deterred by the empty house she was going home too. 

 

\--

 

The date went great. 

 

Lena knew how to skate, it was something she and Lex would do before he was wheelchair bound. Kara did not know how to ice skate. 

 

She was gripping onto Lena the entire time, looking a little sheepish about it, but when Lena shook her head, took ahold of her hands and began skating backwards, Kara smiled at let it happen. 

 

She only stumbled over her own feet twice but Lena was ready and waiting to catch her when that happened. 

 

Kara was grinning and giddy when they got off the ice, her rented skates in one hand as she padded over to the desk in her unicorn socks. 

 

When they exchanged their skates for their shoes they took a seat on a nearby bench to pull them on. 

 

"Thank you for this," Kara peered up at Lena through her hair as she bent down to pull her plain white Converse on. "I've never been ice skating before."

 

"You're welcome," Lena pushed her feet into her shoe, wiggling it slightly to get it more comfortable. "I had fun."

 

Kara beamed at that, "I did, too."

 

"Does that mean you want to do it again?"

 

"Ice skating or another date?"

 

"Both," Lena clarified. 

 

"Yes, to both."

 

Lena bit down on her bottom lip to hide the grin that was threatening to pull its way onto her lips, bobbing her head. "Okay, we can figure that out later."

 

"I'm paying next time."

 

"If you insist," Lena held her hands up as she stood up, offering Kara her hand to help her up. 

 

"Do you want to come over?" Kara asked shyly, tentatively taking ahold of Lena's hand and allowing her to pull her up to her feet. 

 

"We have one more stop before we go home," Lena informed Kara. "But yes, I would like to come over and beat you at Rocket League."

 

Kara scoffed, "Please, we are both equally as terrible.”

 

“But I’m less terrible,” Lena shot back and Kara laughed.

 

“Okay, we’ll see.”

 

Lena lead Kara out of the ice rink, sliding her hand a little unsurely into Kara's, she really didn't want to come on too strong, but grinned when Kara gave her hand a little squeeze. 

 

They reached their next destination ten minutes later, and Kara immediately perked up.

 

"Ice cream?"

 

"Little generic, I know, but I thought it would be nice.”

 

"I _love_ ice cream." Kara grinned. 

 

“Everyone loves ice cream.” Lena scoffed, pushing the door open and motioning inside. “After you.”

 

“Thank you,” Kara smiled bashfully, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears as she walked inside.

 

“Okay,” Lena hummed, eyeing the ice cream flavours, she keep exactly what Kara would want; peanut butter and chocolate chip, Hokey Pokey and cookies n’ cream, but she didn’t want to just order straight up for Kara, she isn’t supposed to know these kind of details about her yet. “What are you having?”

 

“Peanut butter and choco chip, cookies n’ cream, hokey pokey.” Kara rhymed off. “But I’m paying.”

 

“You are not,” Lena argued, “I brought you here.”

 

“But you paid for ice skating.” Kara pointed out.

 

“And I’m paying for this.” Lena said definitively, leaving Kara no room to argue, so she didn’t, she just huffed. “Go grab a booth.”

 

Lena ordered, glancing back at Kara who was sitting in a booth in the far corner, her elbow on the table and her cheek resting on her fist as she stared over at Lena. Her eyes widened when she realised Lena had caught her staring, her mouth opening as if to apologise, but it morphed into a little smile when Lena smiled back at her.

 

Lena grabbed two little spoons, a green one for her and a purple one for Kara, and heading over to the boot, setting Kara’s ice cream down on the table.

 

“Thank you,” Kara smiled, taking a spoonful of her ice cream, looking unsurely over at Lena. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Of course,” Lena took a bite of her own ice cream.

 

“And tell me if I’m over stepping here, I don’t want to push you.” Kara said and Lena arched her eyebrows expectantly. “The drinking, I know Alex drinks often but the way you spoke about it, it was like you done it for a reason.”

 

“Ah, deep stuff.” Lena stabbed the spoon into the top of her ice cream, resting her elbows on the table, her chin on her knuckles. “Okay, you know I’m adopted, the Luthors took me in, but a year or so ago my mom told me that my father, real father, the one who died, wasn’t actually my real father, that Lionel was. I didn’t believe her, she would say anything to fuck with my head, but it was true, and he was dead. Lex was gone, I was left with her. She never physically hurt me but at this point I would take that over what she did do.”

 

Kara had forgotten her ice cream in favour of giving Lena her undivided attention, reaching over to run her fingertips up and down Lena’s arm. She waited patiently for Lena to gather her thought, offering a soft smile.

 

“It started young. Nothing was ever enough, she told me one a weekly basis that my parents wouldn’t be proud of me, if they saw the kind of child I was they would be so disappointed. She would compare me to Lex, tell me I would never be as _great_ as he was. I worked so hard to get her approval, I got straight A’s, I went to summer school but it just wasn’t enough. She told me I was worthless, that she only kept me around because the paper work to get rid of me would be a pain. She never told me she loved me, she actually actively made sure I knew she didn’t.” Lena frowned as she spoke, her eyes completely unfocused.

 

She focused on Kara again when she lightly squeezed her forearm. “You are good enough.”

 

Lena licked her lips, looking away from Kara so she didn’t see her eyes go damp, a little laugh escaping her lips. “I just want to make sure that my child _never_ feels the way I do. I want them to know that they are loved, that I would go to the end of the earth and back for them. I need them to have the kind of stability I never did.” Lena pulled her eyes back to Kara. “Drinking makes it easier, to answer your initial question.”

 

“What about when you wake up the next morning with a hangover?”

 

“I usually have someone beside me to take my mind off of it.” Lena chuckled humourlessly, sniffing. “I’m not a nice person.”

 

“That’s not true,” Kara jumped to her defence without a second thought and that was comforting.

 

“I drink, I’m not particularly nice to people, I sleep with someone and never call them again, or a lead them on and break their heart.”

 

“You aren’t horrible to people either, there is nothing wrong with having a little fun and you said you made sure Veronica knew what you had wasn’t anything.” Kara argued. “You’re a straight A student, co-captain of the hockey team you have taken to the championships two years in a row. You are a hard working physics nerd who is lovely to be around. And I don’t believe there is a malicious bone in your body.”

 

“You don’t really know much about me,”

 

“I’ve seen it, I’ve known you for almost two months and not once have I seen you act the way everyone makes you out to be.” Kara ducked her head to look Lena in the eye. “Just because they paint you out to be something doesn’t mean it is true, don’t let them make you think that you are any less than you are; a strong woman who has spent her whole life fighting against someone who should love her.”

 

“I just- I feel like I’m just nothing. That I’m just all these broken pieces that doesn’t really make a totally functioning person.” Lena frowned at her explanation, that was something she had never actively thought about never mind said out loud. “I just know I’m going to be like this forever, I’m always going to be just these pieces-“

 

“That’s not true,” Kara disagreed. “You’re broken now but that doesn’t mean you are ruined. Broken things can be fixed, put back together, and I’m not saying it will be seamless, there will be cracked, holes, but that’s not a bad thing.”

 

“You think you can _fix_ me?” Lena arched a challenging eyebrow. 

 

“I don’t think I have to, I don’t think anyone has to. I think you are more than capable of fixing yourself, you are strong enough to build yourself back up.” Kara shrugged slightly. “And if you ever do need me I’ll be there.”

 

Lena smiled softly over at her, “I could kiss you.” She breathed, surprising herself, she hadn’t meant to say it out loud.

 

“I- maybe when you finish walking me home.”

 

“Maybe?”

 

“If you’re lucky,” Kara had a playful little smirk on her lips as she spoke.

 

“If I’m lucky,” Lena agreed, taking her spoon out of her ice cream, using it to point over to Kara’s tub. “You should eat that before it melts.”

 

They finished their ice cream, talking about things that were considerably less heavy, then they left, Kara’s arm hooked around Lena’s as they walked.

 

“I know you are coming in but I’ve never been on a date and I would kind of like the whole cliche.”

 

“Oh?” Lena forged innocence.

 

“And the movies always show the kiss by the door after taking the person home,” Kara looked bashful, though she was trying to act confident as she leant back against her door.

 

“Is this you asking me to kiss you?” Lena took a step closer to Kara, a little grin playing on her lips.

 

“Would you if it was?”

 

“Of course,” Lena stepped closer again, standing almost toe to toe with Kara.

 

“Kiss me?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Lena smiled, one hand on Kara’s hip while the other pressed against the door, giving her balance while she tilted her head up, pushing up to her tiptoes to press a lingering kiss to Kara’s lips.

 

Kara kissed her back, her hands coming up to cup Lena’s cheeks.

 

“Now,” Lena whispered against Kara’s lips. “Let’s go inside and I will beat you at rocket league.”

 

Kara scoffed, reaching behind herself to open the door. “Okay, we will see.”

 

Lena won but not by much.

 

This life time was one of the life times that Lena was incredibly thankful for Kara.

 

They dated through college, Kara at Columbia for journalism and Lena at MIT. It was hard, long distance, but it was only a three hour drive so they made it work. 

 

After college they packed up and left for Texas, Lena was offered a job at NASA and there was not a chance Kara was letting her pass that up. 

 

It was a long, happy lifetime, married at twenty nine, two kids by thirty two, it was definitely one of Lena’s favourites.

 

\--

 

_"Was there ever a universe where you and I were questionable? That it almost didn't happen?" Kara questioned and Lena nodded slowly. "Why?"_

 

_"You killed my parents." Lena admitted and Kara looked shocked. "It wasn't your fault, you were under control of brainiac."_

 

_"And you forgave me?_

 

_"I loved you, I always love you. I always love this Kara, the Kara I always meet regardless of which universe I am in." Lena said. "Is he only time our love was anything but beautiful was on earth-3."_

 

_"What is earth-3?"_

 

_"Earth-3 is the polar opposite of this earth. Good is evil, evil is good. We were in love but incredibly toxic for one and other." Lena raked her hand through Kara’s hair as she spoke. “I knew who we were, I remembered but there was just something about that earth, the grip is has on you, it makes you evil."_

 

_"That sounds horrible."_

 

_"It was," Lena hummed, glancing back over the sofa when she heard soft footsteps, smiling when her eyes landed on Allura, wrapping in Kara's old cape, her original cape, that she uses as a blanket. She was rubbing her eyes sleepily as she walked towards them._

 

_"Hey, baby," Kara cooed, sitting up and picking her daughter up when she reached them, hugging her protectively against her chest. "What are you doing up?"_

 

_"M'not sleepy," Allura said around a yawn._

 

_"Clearly," Kara hummed and Lena reached around to wrap their daughter up in the red fabric. "I heard you killed in today, baby, that's fantastic."_

 

_"I had a lot of fun. Momma warned me about using my full strength so I didn't." Allura pouted._

 

_"I know it's hard, Al." Kara pressed a kiss to her daughters forehead. "I've always had an issue with hugging, I was never able to hug anyone as tightly as I wanted to. Until you came along, that is." Kara squeezed her daughter tight, tight enough that it would probably turn her ribs to dust if she were human. "I can squeeze you as tight as I want."_

 

_Allura giggled against Kara's chest and Lena watched on with a smile._


	4. Earth-3

Earth-3 was something Lena hated both thinking and talking about.

She met Kara, she loved Kara, but they killed a lot of people together, like some sort of twisted Joker-Harley combo (though in this world joker was a good guy)(also minus the abusive nature of that relationship).

There was something in her, something horrible that she tried to fight, she vaguely remembered who she was before, the good her, so she fought the rotten thing insider her that was clawing to get out.

Superman was running a muck, taking whatever he wanted because he was a god amongst men on this planet, he could take whatever he wanted, destroy whatever he wanted, kill whoever he wanted. Nobody could stop him.

Then supergirl appeared out of nowhere, her and her gang of villains, some super and some not.   
  
There was the Flash, The Guardian, and Alex, a rouge DEO agent.

Together they wrecked havoc all around National City.

Lex fought them, her parents, too, and they tried to pull her to their side, have her help them destroy the group that was destroying their beloved city. But even when Lena was on their side, the good side, there was always something, something telling her that this wasn't her, being a good girl was boring, being her families lacky was boring.

She didn't meet Kara until she decided to break into Luthor Labs.

Lena was the only one there and she advanced on Kara with a gun sporting a kryptonite bullet.

Kara had grinned wickedly at her, holding her hands up almost mockingly. "Well, if it isn't the prettiest Luthor." Kara complimented. "Let me tell you, you are way more attractive in person."

"What're you doing here?" Lena demanded, her voice not even quivering slightly, and this seemed to peak Kara's interest.

"I was just checking what kind of kryptonite weapons you guys had." Kara pointed at the gun in Lena's hand. "Bullets, nice."

"They're working on things that will make this gun look like child's play."

Kara tilted her head curiously, "Are you going to shoot me?"

"No," Lena lowers her gun, levelling Kara with a glare. "But you don't come back here, got it?"

Kara smirked, a spark of attraction in her eyes and she sauntered a little closer to Lena, but not too close. "Little Luthor, what would you mother say?"

Lena squared her shoulders and practically snarled, "Get. Out."

"Yes, ma'am." Kara gave Lena a two fingered salute, winking at the girl. "See you around, Luthor."

And then she was gone, leaving Lena alone and maybe more than a little turned on.

\--

Lena didn't hear much of Kara or her band of misfits for a few weeks, which was strange, they had made a point of kicking up a fuss weekly ever since Kara had come to light.

But Lena didn't let her guard down, she knew Kara would be back any time, and she was right.

Three weeks after they first met Kara landed on her balcony with a thump, and sauntered into the office.

"You aren't going to need that," Kara said when Lena made a move for her gun. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"And I'm just supposed to take your word for it?" Lena challenged, slowly standing up and rounding her desk, leaning against it.

Kara smirked at her, kinking an eyebrow. "You aren't afraid of me,"

"Should I be?"

"No," Kara assured and, weirdly, Lena believed her. "There's something about you, something... enticing about you. You aren't afraid, I've never met someone who isn't afraid of me. And it's not like you're stupid, you know I'm dangerous, which has me wondering,"

Kara moved closer to Lena, almost toe to toe.

"Is this good girl act just that; an act?" Kara's eyebrow twitched and she grinned down at Lena. "Say the word and I'll get you out of here, take you away from the mundane life. We could cause a lot of trouble, you and I."

Lena stared up at Kara, her shoulders squared, her eyes hard.

"Come on, princess, the most powerful woman in world, the smartest woman in world. We'd be unstoppable, we'd have this city, this planet on their knees."

Lena wanted to, god did she want to, but she didn't trust this Kara, she didn't trust that this Kara would know when to stop with her.

"Get out of my space," Lena hissed and, surprisingly, Kara obliged immediately, taking a step away from Lena. This gave Lena a sweet sense of power. "You like doing what you're told, huh?"

"Only when it comes to pretty girls," Kara shot back.

"How can I trust you?"

"Too do what?"

"Too not act like how ever other villain acts toward humans."

"What, you think I'm going to abuse you, fuck you beyond repair?" Kara looked serious for a second, not hurt but serious. "Nah, s'not my style, sweetheart. I like strong women, you being some obedient lab dog isn't what I want. Anyone, villain or otherwise, who has to tear down women to feel powerful is weak, a coward."

Lena lifted her chin confidently, her tongue running along her bottom lip. "If I was too tell you too get down on your knees right now, would you?"

"Depends what you want me on my knees for." Kara smirked and there was something in her expression that told Lena that she was into this, the all powerful supergirl had a kink for being bossed around.

"Get down on your knees," Lena demanded, sliding up onto her desk and opening her legs slightly, which caught Kara's attention. "Now."

Kara dropped too her knees instantly, her eyes not leaving Lena's as she moved closer too Lena, one hand running up Lena's calf and, god, Lena didn't want to stop her. She wanted nothing more than Kara too just take her on her desk but she pulled herself together, pressing the toe of her heels against Kara's chest when she tried too press a kiss to Lena's thigh.

This move made Kara look at her like she wanted nothing more than too just fuck her right there, and she could if she so please, but she didn't, she moved back obediently when Lena pushed her backwards. "Get out."

Kara genuinely looked surprised at that, but she quickly schooled her expression back to her usual, neutral expression. "What?"

"Leave," Lena growled.

Kara nodded, a little grin appearing on her lips as she stood up straight. "I'm coming back,"

"Oh, are you?" Lena crossed her legs.

"You don't want to be here, this isn't who you are." Kara took a few steps back. "You can be so much more than just a spare part in your parents company, you can go out on your own, you could have everyone on their knees. You, and your brain, are the most dangerous weapon in this city."

"Coming from the girl of steel, that's almost a compliment." Lena smirked at Kara.

"Take it as one." Kara winked at Lena. "See you soon, princess."

Kara was gone then, giving Lena the space to finally breath properly again.

The thing inside her that had been clawing to get out was getting more and more restless, and Lena knew that was down to Kara.

Kara came to see her again three days later, this time at her apartment. The balcony door was open, it was summer after all, so Kara could've just came strolling in, but she didn't.

She leant against the doorframe coolly, rapping her knuckles against her door.

Lena startled, whipping her head around to look in the direction of the door.

"Domestic Lena is equally as attractive as office Lena." Kara smirked. "Can I come in?"

"What are you, a vampire? Do you need to be invited it?"

Kara smirked at the quip, moving to step inside, looking around the penthouse. "Man, this place must cost a pretty penny."

"I wouldn't know," Lena sounded bored, her eyes remaining on her paperwork, even though she wanted nothing more than to look at Kara.

"Ah, mommy pays for it, huh?" Kara was smirking at her when she looked over at her, leaning back against the wall, her head tilted back against it.

"What are you doing here, Supergirl?"

"I wanted to see you," Kara answered honestly and it made Lena falter. "I haven't stopped thinking about you, and Alex had warned me, the Luthor's are our number one enemy in the town, but you aren't like them, no matter how much you try and act like you are. This isn't what you want." Kara motioned to the paperwork all over Lena's desk.

"Stop telling me what I do and don't want!" Lena snapped, her eyes shooting up to glare at Kara.

"Okay," Kara held her hands up in defence. "You tell me what you do and don't want , then."

Lena just stared Kara, what did she want? There was a voice in her head, probably past life Lena telling her that this was a terrible idea, everything Kara done, this Kara done, was horrible. She wasn't the sweet, sunny Kara Danvers Lena knew and loved from other lives.

But this wasn't other lives, this was her life, the one she was living, and the horrible, locked away part of her was winning out against that other voice. And then Kara smirked at her, her head tilting cockily, and whatever resolves she had melted away. Past Lena might have been good but so was past Kara, that's not who they were here, that's not who she wanted to be.

"You,"

"You want me or don't want me."

"Both, but the former is winning out right now."

"This isn't what you were made too do, Lena, paperwork for a company you could be running." Kara gripped the edge of the coffee table and easily threw it against the wall, towering over Lena, searching her eyes for something. When she didn't find the fear she was looking for she breathed, "You still aren't afraid."

"Are you trying to make me afraid?" Lena challenged, leaning back against her sofa. "Destroying a little coffee table isn't going too do that, darling."

"You have no idea how much I have been thinking about you since a few days ago." Kara's grin got a little softer, as did her eyes, and that caused Lena to pause. "I meant what I said; I'd never do anything but build you up. I've never been so captivated by someone before."

"People like you don't feel anything other than lust and attraction that is linked to excitement."

"No," Kara countered. "That's what psychopaths on earth are like, I'm not from earth. This was just how we were on Krypton, we are what people here on earth deem evil, but we still bonded with other people, we still loved each other."

"So, what? You are just an inherently evil person?"

"Evil is a concept created to help humans cope, evil isn't a concept found in any other species."

"We are one of the few species who have the conscience understand what evil is."

"Okay, then I'm evil." Kara threw her hands up in a 'so what' gesture. "There is something evil in you, too, princess."

"Maybe," Lena hummed. "But I'm not like you, I try too stop that horribleness from coming out."

"Tried that," Kara waved her hand dismissively. "You just end up with this horrible feeling in your chest constantly, like you're drowning."

Lena had too agree with Kara here, she constantly felt like she was drowning. Like something was pushing down on her chest and she could never catch a proper breath.

"Come with me?" Kara requested, holding her hand out to Lena, who eyed it suspiciously.

"Where?"

"A place we all hang out."

"An evil lair?"

"Suppose." Kara shrugged. "It's just a warehouse by the docks."

"God, what a cliche." Lena rolled her eyes but accepted Kara's hand, allowing her to pull her upright and flush against her.

"How are you with flying?" Kara asked, one arm moving to slide around Lena's waist loosely, giving her the opportunity to push Kara away.

She didn't, there was this thumping in her chest, this adrenaline rush that she had never really had before.

It was fantastic, and exhilarating, and no doubt addictive.

"Depends on the pilot."

Kara grinned cheekily. "Scream is you wanna go faster."

She was lifted off her feet, her arms wrapping quickly around kara's neck.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to drop you." Kara swore, their noses almost touching.

Up close Lena could almost convince herself that this was her Kara from other lives, but there was something in her eyes, something excited to Lena.

She didn't want to be Lena from previous lives or previous earths, she wanted to be this Lena, she wanted to fall in love with this Kara.

"Lets go,"

This made Kara grin widely, carrying them to the wind.

"Just let me if you want to stop, or if you're gonna throw up."

Lena nodded and Kara took off at a speed Lena suspected wasn't even half of her fastest.

Lena held on tight and Kara held onto her even tighter, offering her a questioning little smile when they were at altitude.

Lena nodded, telling Kara she was okay.

They landed outside a very cliche abandoned warehouse, Lena standing on shaky legs.

Kara nodded toward the warehouse, leading Lena inside.

As they entered Kara's little super villain club's heads snapped up, Kara's sister groaning and rolling her eyes.

"What did you do?!" Alex snapped, jabbing her finger in Kara's direction.

"Lay off, Alex."

"Lay off? You brought the daughter of the people who are trying to kill right to us!"

"She isn't like them,"

"How do you know? She could be playing you."

While the sisters argued Barry Allen made his way over to her, circling her almost predatorily, smirking at her.

Lena glared at him and the mans movements caught Kara's attention, too.

"You're right, she is prettier in person." Barry grinned, breathing down Lena's neck.

Kara was about to shove him backwards, tell him to back off but Lena get there first, elbowing the man in the stomach and shoving him away from her.

"Back off, streaky."

Barry smirked, not looking at all phased. Of course he wasn't, he probably let Lena push him, he was the fastest man alive after all.

"Oh, I can see why you like this one, Supergirl."

"Back off, Allen."

Barry held his hands up, smirking at Kara. "She's all yours, Kryptonian."

"If she turns on you, she takes all of us down. Are you willing to risk that?" Alex glared at Lena.

"I am." Kara answered with such confidence that it actually surprised Lena.

"Fine," Alex threw down the gun she had been hold and stormed off.

"Don't worry about her," Kara assured, turning to Lena.

"I'm not,"

Kara grinned, nodding.

Kara showed her around, missing out one room because "That's where we have all of our plans, not sure you're ready for that yet".

By the time Kara had show her around, and shown her their equipment (which Lena looked at and immediately came up with ideas to make better) everyone else was gone.

"I'll take you home now, balls in your court." Kara held up a little device, it looked like a little pen drive with a button on it. "This is a call button, if you decide to join up just press this and I will come get you."

Lena took the pen drive from Kara, flipping it over in her palm. "What if I hand it over too my parents?"

"That's also an option." Kara nodded. "I guess I'll just have to wait and see who's on the other end when it's pressed."

"You have a lot of faith in someone who help design and build the technology that almost killed you last year."

"I understand what it's like to be in the grasp of people who don't understand who you are. You do stuff you wouldn't do on your on accord." Kara said. "I was you once, but I grew out of it because this is my nature, I was born on a planet of people who destroy world just because they could. And you, you are the next step in human evolution. You having these traits, the willingness too do whatever it take, it helps you survive, and isn't that the most primitive instincts of human nature.”

“How many other women have you pulled that speech out on?” Lena arched her eyebrow.

“None, I’ve never met someone like you before.” Kara had this sincere tone in her voice that had Lena instantly believing her. “And I don’t know if it is just me but I felt this connection, the first time we met.”

“It wasn’t just you.” Lena assured, which made Kara smile widely, a smile she would have never expected from this Kara. “But I know why.”

“Yeah?” Kara looked a little intrigued.

“I don’t know if you’d believe me.”

“Try me,”

“Okay,” Lena hummed, sliding up onto the counter behind her. “I remember my past lives, all of them.”

Lena had expected Kara to laugh, for her to roll her eyes and scoff, but she didn’t. “Okay?”

“In every one of those lives we end up together.”

This made Kara frown thoughtfully for a few seconds before she nodded. “So, what? Soulmates?”

“I dunno,” Lena shrugged. “Maybe some things in the multiverse are just standard, maybe we are just standard.”

Kara laughed, shaking herded slightly as she took a step closer to Lena. “That sounds boring, soulmates sounds better too me.”

“Wow, big bad Kryptonian is a hopeless romantic, huh?” Lena grinned.

“Only with the right girl,” Kara strolled a little closer Lena. “I feel like you only see me as this ‘master villain’.”

“Can you really blame me?” Lena uncrossed her legs when Kara got closer. “What with the body count you’ve wracked up since you got here.”

“Oh, I am a master villain,” Kara tentatively touching Lena’s knees, pushing them lightly, allowing Lena to resist but she did, she easily opened her legs, allowing Kara to step in between them. “Doesn’t mean I can’t have a soft side.”

“Maybe your flare for destruction masks that soft side.”

“Maybe,” Kara agreed, running her hands along Lena’s thighs, looking up at her through her eyelashes. “Can I kiss you?”

The question made Lena smile, her teeth digging into her bottom lip.

“What?” Kara tilted her head to the left a little.

"No, nothing. It's just- every life time, every universe, one of us always ask."

"Is that a yes?"

"It's always a yes."

Kara grinned, leaning forward and kissing her and, god, there was that thump again. Hard and warm against her rib cage.

Kara's fingers pushed hard against her thighs, tugging her closer so that their bodies were flush together.

They had sex right there on the table, it was raw and rough and somehow still a little sweet, and it threw Lena completely.

Kara flew her home, telling her that she couldn't wait to hear from her before flying off, leaving Lena alone, her head spinning.

Kara stayed away, they still caused trouble around the city but they stayed away from the Luthors. Lena was a little surprised by the show of respect for the time she needed.

After much thought, and a few mock-up plans to improve all of the gadgets and weapons Kara had, she hit the button.

Kara was on her balcony within minutes, her cape flapping around her as she landed, looking at Lena with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Your parents aren't here."

"No,"

"And there is no one waiting to kill me."

"No," Lena said again, her lips hooking up into a little smile as Kara walked closer.

"So, does that mean you'll join us?"

"Only if you let me update your weapons," Lena huffed, slapping the plans against Kara's chest when she moved to kiss Lena. "I am not putting my life in the hands of that garbage."

Kara looked down at the plans, laughing slightly. "Of course."

“Let’s go, then.”

Kara pulled her in close, her arm wrapping around Lena’s midsection. “How about we christen your bed one last time?”

Lena grinned, nudging her head in the direction of her room.

—

When they got to the warehouse Alex was there, glaring at Lena when they entered. “You didn’t get yourself killed, then.”

“Obviously not,” Kara answered, handing Alex the plans. “Show Lena the lab, she has plans to upgrade our tech.”

Alex stared down at the schematics. “We don’t have the tech to upgrade these, I’ve told you this.”

“It’s a good job someone has access to Luthor Labs, isn’t it?” Lena held up her pass.

“You want us to go to Luthor labs?” Alex arched her eyebrows at Lena. “That just screams trap.”

“You don’t have too go in. I technically still work there, I can get everything we need to get tech good enough to compete with, if not destroy, the DEO, or anyone who comes after us.” Lena said. “Then I will destroy all the Kryptonite weapons we have at Luthor Labs.”

Alex still looked sceptical.

“Who better to destroy a power business than someone who is on the inside?”

Alex looked from Lena to Kara. “I don’t trust her.”

“You don’t have too, trust me when I tell you she’s on our side.”

Alex looked between them, her jew setting and she nodded. “Fine.”

—

Lena got everything she needed at work the following day, heading straight back to the warehouse and getting to work in the makeshift lab they had set up for Alex. It was nothing compared to the lab Lena had at Luthor Corp but it would do.

She was six hours in when Kara came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her mid seconds, startling Lena.

“Easy, it’s me.” Kara whispered against her ear. “How is everything going?”

“Good,” Lena hummed. “I’ve finished a few of the upgrades, they were relatively easy.”

“You think they will be ready for a prison break?”

Lena frowned, turning to look at Kara. “Prison break?”

“Yeah, our buddy Winn was taken in not long ago, he is at a meta-human prison just outside of town, we weren’t nearly ready to break him out.” Kara explained. “Until now?”

“That depends on the level of security at this place.”

“It is built to not only keep meta-humans in but to keep them out. That’s why Winn is in there, we have already broke him out of a normal prison twice.”

“What prison is it?”

“Belle Reve Penitentiary.”

“My dad helped build that place.” Lena crossed her arm, biting her lip thoughtfully before smiling. “In every prison my dad provided schematics for he always left a single structurally weakness, just in case.”

“That’s bad business.” Kara laughed.

“He liked to have control, he was a narcissist, liked the idea of having a hold over _everything_.” Lena’s jaw tended as she spoke. “I can get the schematics from L-Corp.”

Kara’s head tilted a little to the left as she floated up to sit on the table. “What’d he do to you?”

“Nothing that matters now.” Lena waved her hand dismissively. “I will go get the schematic and we can get your buddy out.”

“Hey,” Kara captured Lena’s hand as she turned to leave, her eyes hard and a wicked smile on her lips. “I can kill him, I’d actually be happy too.”

“Tempting,” Lena hummed, allowing Kara and gently pull her closer. “But that would draw too much attention.”

“Well, just let me know. Allen can make it look like a heart attack.”

“I will go get the schematic, I will be back soon enough.” Lena planted a kiss on Kara’s lips, her stomach flipping at the dreamy little smile on Kara’s face as they separated.

“Do you want me to fly you over?” Kara whispered.

“No, that’s okay.” She pecked Kara on the lips quickly before back-peddling away from her. “See you soon, Zor-el.”

That made Kara grin widely, sliding off the table and offering Lena a little wave. “See you soon, Luthor.”

Kara winked playfully, turning to have a look at the new tech Lena had been working on.

—

Lena got the schematic with relative ease, handing them off Alex, who said she would come up with a plan but right now they needed tech from the DEO.

They got Lena something to wear so not to out her as being on their side just yet and headed to the DEO.

The first attempt ended badly, James for hurt and they had to retreat quickly.

Lena worked tirelessly over the next few days upgrading all the tech to a level that at least gave them a chance fighting the government agency.

It wasn’t until their second attempt on the DEO that Alex started to trust Lena.

Alex was surrounded, she was fast and capable but she didn’t see any way out of this.

One of the agents took a shot at heroine that would no doubt kill her, so she waited, because she wasn’t going to show how scared she was, her eyes closed in acceptance.

Except the bullet never reached her. And when she opened her eyes Lena had stopped it, with gauntlets she had made but never tested.

She stared down at the unaffected metal, releasing a shaky breath. “Thank god these work, huh?” She glanced over her shoulder at Alex, a little smile on her lips, her eyes lit up with excitement.

They took down the agents together, Lena using everything Kara and Alex had taught her, as well as a few little gadgets she had come up with.

Once the agents had been taken care of Alex made her way over to Lena, a ghost of a smile on her lips. “You got guts, Luthor.”

“I trust my ability to make fully functioning armour.”

“Come on, we’ll grab some tech we can rip apart and use to upgrade ours.”

—

She and Alex spend days in the lab working on the tech, which Kara, Barry and James went out and just wrecked havoc, nothing too serious, just something too keep them busy while Alex and Lena worked on the tech they’d need to keep Winn out.

“So, what’s going on with you and my sister?” Alex asked one day as she poked around inside a dangerous looking gun.

Lena arched an eyebrow at the girl, a little smirk on her lips. “What is this, the big sister talk?”

“Of sorts.” Alex shrugged. “She’s different with you, not nearly as angry.”

“Why is she angry?”

“Wouldn’t you be if your entire planet was destroyed and you were one of the last of your kind?”

“Suppose,” Lena reasoned, but that was the Kara in almost ever universe they had met in, and this was the only universe so far that Kara was like this. Then again there was something about this universe that just seemed to prompt evil in people she would never have expected it from. Winn, Barry and Kara had motive in almost all universes, with Kara loosing everything, Barry watching and being a part of his parents murder, and Winn’s father being who he is, but James, Alex and Clark? They didn’t really have sufficient motive.

Sure, Clark was Kryptonian, too, but her landing on earth as a baby, Kara witnessed her word crumble and die.

“So? What’s going on?”

Lena shrugged, holding up a little vile of green liquid. “We haven’t talked about.”

“What is that?” Alex moved to stand beside Lena, peering at the vile.

“Kryptnite, maybe?” Lena suggested, glancing over at Alex. “I can test it, I’ve been working on a component that could turn a kryptonite infection into something that makes her more powerful.”

“How’s that going?”

“I’m not sure, I’m afraid to test it on her.” Lena admitted.

“What are you guys up too?”

Alex glanced over her should at Kara, who was standing in the doorway of the lab.

“Lena has something to test on you, but you’ll been to be infected with a little kryptonite first.”

This made Kara frown, pushing herself off the doorframe and heading over to the girls, plucking the kryptonite vile from Lena’s fingers.

“Do you have the thing you want to test here?”

“Yes, it’s right-“ Lena trailed off, turning around and pulling one of the drawers open, pulling out a needle of silvery liquid, that almost looked alive as it swirled around in the needle. “Here.”

“Okay,” Kara hummed snapping the green vile and taking in a deep breath, taking Alex and Lena completely by surprise.

“Kara!” Lena snapped, watching as the veins in Kara’s face and neck flowed green before she dropped too her knees.

“Do it,” Kara demanded.

“I don’t know if it works, Kara!” Lena growled, putting the cover off the needle with her teeth. “This could kill you.”

“I wouldn’t rather be killed by anyone else.” Kara said through gritted teeth. “Hurry, this hurts!”

Lena took a deep breath, glancing over at Alex who nodded, so Lena jabbed the needle into Kara’s neck and injected the liquid.

The glowing green was replaced with an almost silvery green and Kara’s breathing began levelling out. Alex and Lena waiting with baited breath and after a few seconds Kara held out her hands and flexed her fingers.

“Holy shit,” she murmured, hovering to her feet and looking at Lena with bright eyes and a little smile. “You stopped the infection in its tracks.”

“So you feel okay?” Lena questioned unsurely.

“I feel great,” Kara grinned, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist and spun her around. “Holy shit, do you know what this means?”

“I- what?” Lena frowned, her hands braced on Kara’s shoulders.

“Kryptonite is the only thing that stands in our way but this? This means we could be virtually unstoppable.” Kara said. “What did I say too you when we first met? You brain is one of the most power weapons on this planet.”

—

They broke through the weaker structure in the wall of the prison and just strolled right on, Kara and Barry taking out any guard that got in there way.

The released meta-humans as they went and it wasn’t until Winn’s cell that Lena came face to face with a guard, cowering against the wall, gun shaking in his hand.

Lena levelled her gun on him, her hand almost shaking, though considerable less so.

"It's in you, I can see it," Kara grinned, her chin resting on Lena's shoulder. "You want this, it is in you, too, you aren't like your family."

Kara was right, she wasn't.

Lena stared straight into the officers eyes and pulled the trigger and that was it, whatever she was trying to keep locked away broke out and, god, did it feel good.

"Atta girl," Kara patted Lena’s back, turning her around and pulling her in closer. “This is something we’re going to talk about in bed later.”

Lena grinned and followed after Kara to get Winn.

Winn looked a little surprised to see Lena but was ultimately giddy to have her on the team.

After shooting that officer the little voice in the back of her head, the voice telling her that this wasn't right was gradually dampened until it just wasn't there at all.

And that was went the fun stuff started.

She was outted as being on Supergirls team and that put a target on her back, but she was smart, and she has Kara and Barry watching her back, and Alex and James looking out for her, too. And Winn back in the control room.

For the first time in her life, in this life, she was actually happy.

This life was an anomaly, there hadn’t been one before or since where she and Kara were just out right evil, but it wasn’t a terrible life.

They lived a surprisingly long life, all things considered. Barry was killed first, protecting Kara and Alex. Then James was killed in action, Winn was killed when the Luthor’s blew up their layer. Kara died after that, when they were forty three, protecting Alex which resulted in her dying somewhere in space.

It left both Alex and Lena devastated but they put that aside to take out the Luthor’s, which they did, though Alex was killed in the same explosion as Lionel and Lena was killed by an officer after severing Lillian’s carotid artery.

She died covered in blood and with a smirk on her face.

—

“ _Shit,” Kara murmured after Lena finished the story. “Were we really that bad?”_

_“We done worse things than what I mentioned, but I just couldn’t make myself say it.” Lena admitted, cuddling up to Kara. “It was messed up but it was what we wanted, you know?”_

_“It’s really messed up.”_

_“Well, you will be happy too know that this was the only universe so far that we were evil.”_

_“That is somewhat comforting,” Kara hummed._

_“There was also a universe where we both dated Sam.”_

_This made Kara frown a little. “What, like, separately or a poly kind of thing?”_

_“Poly kind of thing,” Lena said with a little shrug. “We lived in a cute pent How in downtown Manhattan with Ruby and a dog. We all saved the word in our own little way.”_

_“You will have to tell me about that one soon.” Kara said with a little grin. “And tell me how good Sam is in bed.”_

_“Oh, she is incredibly rough, which you loved.” Lena grinned cheekily. “But in that universe she was an alien, so she could be rough with you.”_

_“And how did you deal with two aliens in bed?”_

_“Surprisingly well, actually. You were both massively submissive.”_

_“Uh,” Kara hummed, flipping them over so that she was spooning Lena. “I can’t wait to hear all about.”_

 

 

 


	5. The Thriple.

_“Wait, the three of us dated?”_

 

_“That’s your question?” Kara frowned. “Not how does she remember her past lives?”_

 

_“You went to a wedding on another earth with someone who can run faster than the speed of light-“_

 

_“He’s actually not allowed anymore,” Kara pointed out._

 

_“This is child’s play.”_

 

—

 

 

Lena was surprised when she not only fell in love with Kara but also Sam in this time line.

 

She felt terrible, she knew in herself she was supposed to love Kara, but Sam just came out of left field. She had the same feeling in her chest when she met Kara that she did every universe, but in this universe she felt that same feeling when she first saw Sam, too.

 

Kara crashed into their lives at nine, barrelling onto Lena, who stumbled into Sam, causing them both to have to go to the nurses office. After that day they became pretty much inseparable. 

 

There had always been that love their for Kara, it was something innate in her that was present in every universe but she first realised that she had the same feelings for Sam when they were thirteen. 

 

It was something so stupid and little that Lena felt dumb even thinking back on it. 

 

She had had a rough week, a week that Kara and Sam had carried her through, and they decided to spend their Friday night in the treehouse in the Danvers’ back yard. 

 

Lena had shown up late, having had to wait for her mother to leave before sneaking out. 

 

When she opened the hatch Sam looked away from the TV she and Kara were currently playing Mariokart on, her freckled face make up free and her hair pulled up in to a lazy bun that had some how become skewed on her head (Lena knew exactly how it happened. Kara being a sore loser). Sam beamed this brilliant, dimpled smile that caused her eyes to just light up in the dimly lit treehouse, and, God, Lena had only seen one thing equality as beautiful as that and it was sitting right beside her, taking Sam’s distraction as an opportunity to get ahead.

 

 Lena almost tumbled right back out of that tree. 

 

She pushed the feeling away and took a seat behind the girls, helping Sam to distract Kara so she could gain back her lead. 

 

Kara huffed when the race finished and turned to Lena, her little pout morphing into a big grin when her eyes finally landed on the girl. 

 

“Oh, hey!”

 

Lena and Sam laughed. “Hey!”

 

Kara’s smile morphed into a look of betrayal. “You _helped_ her!”

 

“No, never.” Lena gasped. 

 

“You suck, Luthor.” Kara grumbled, that adorable little pout reappearing on her lips. 

 

Lena grinned at Kara, attempting to wrap her up in a hug but Kara pressed her hand against her chest. “Nu uh,”

 

“I’ll take her then,” Sam shrugged, taking ahold of Lena’s hips and situating her in between her own legs. 

 

Kara looked scandalised, moving to sit in between Lena legs but Sam stopped her. “Nu uh,”

 

“Why?” Kara pouted. 

 

She fought her way to sit in between Lena’s legs but Sam had to change their position relatively quickly, backing herself against the wall, opening up her arms. 

 

Lena crawled in between her legs, then Kara in between Lena’s, curling up against her stomach. 

 

Sam picked up the controller (wireless, it shouldn’t have been but between the three of them they could make anything) and started playing a single player race. 

 

Lena fell asleep like that, they all did, a sense of peace washing over her that never wanted to loose. 

 

Lena headed off to MIT at the age of sixteen, and it was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. 

 

“I’ll come back and visit as often as I can, I promise.” She told a tearful Kara, placing her hands on her cheeks and wiping away the tears there. 

 

“It won’t be the same.” Kara sniffed and Sam came up beside her, placing a comforting hand on her lower back. 

 

“It won’t be,” Lena agreed. “But you two will be out there in two years, that’s not long.”

 

“One eighth of my life,” Kara murmured. “And that’s if I even get in.”

 

“Please, you are plenty good enough to get in, and you know that.” Lena smiled, ducking her head to look Kara in the eyes. “These two years matter, I need you to try harder for me, Kara. Get those grades up to the level you are more than capable of getting and come out there with me.”

 

Kara nodded solemnly, pulling Lena in for a hug. “Look after Sam, yeah?” Lena whispered against Kara’s ear.

 

“Of course, we always look after each out.” Kara pulled back just enough to look Lena in the eyes. “Who’s going to look after you?”

 

Lena took in the girls red, puffy eyes, her downturned mouth and she almost decided to not leave. “I’ll get a cat,”

 

Kara sniffed again. “Or a puppy?”

 

“Not yet,” Lena laughed, pulling herself from Kara and moving to Sam, who had her jaw tensed, holding back the tears threatening to spill. “You get your ass out there, too.”

 

Lena jabbed her finger against Sam’s shoulder and Sam nodded, too choked up to speak. Instead she pulled Lena in, holding her tight against her. 

 

“Look after her,”

 

“Always,” Sam swore in a gruff voice, pulling back like Kara had. Lena brought her knuckles up to wipe away the few tears that had dropped. “I love you.”

 

There was a look in Sam’s eyes that made Lena’s stomach flutter, but she ignored it. “I love you.” She said, glancing over at Kara. “Both of you.”

 

She gave Sam and Kara and key to her place, _just in case,_ and set off when her mother yelled to tell her the jet was fuelled and waiting at the airport. 

 

—

 

She was four months in and had resigned herself to spending her birthday alone, her brother was busy with business and her mother certainly wasn’t going to make the effort. 

 

She knew Kara and Sam wanted to but they hadn’t managed to fix the old panel truck Kara had been giving by her mom when she passed her test. 

 

She fell asleep on the sofa, her cat curled up by her side and woke up warm. A level of warmth she only ever experienced when she shared a bed with Kara and Sam. 

 

She hummed, cuddling up to Kara’s jumper she had used as a pillow, and attempted to pull the blanket she had stole from Sam but frowned when she couldn’t find it. Instead her hand came into contact with soft skin. 

 

“Is she awake?” A voice whispered above her. 

 

“Sh, she looked exhausted, let her sleep.” A different voice replied. 

 

“I wanna see her,”

 

Lena frowned, rolling her head to the side and peering up at the culprits. She was rewarded with a beaming smile from both the girls, which caused her stomach to erupt with butterflies. “If this is another dream I don’t wan’ it.” Lena grumbled in a sleepy voice, pressing her face against Kara’s thighs. 

 

“It’s not a dream,” Kara assured and Sam pinched her ass, causing her to squeal and jerk forward a little. 

 

Her head whipped around again, a smile of her own up pulling into her lips. “What are you guys doing here?” Lena threw her legs off of Sam and hopped to her feet. 

 

“Surprise,” Kara cheered, also jumping to her feet and holding her arms out. 

 

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist, pressing her head into her chest. 

 

After a few seconds another set of arms wrapped around them and a kiss was dropped to her temple. “Happy birthday, Lee.”

 

Lena grinned against Kara’s chest, pushing herself back to peer up at the giddy girl. “You’re taller,” She said, turning to Sam then. “And you’ve been working out.”

 

“She joined the hockey team,” Kara grinned proudly. “Best on the field.”

 

Sam scoffed, rolled her eyes. “I only joined to have it on my college application. _She_ joined the chess club with Barry and Winn.”

 

Lena was torn between being ecstatic and sad, because on one had these two were doing things to better there chances at getting into MIT and Harvard, even stuff they hated (Sam always despised hockey), but, on the other hand, she felt like she had missed out on so much in only four months.

 

“Nerd,” Sam rolled her eyes fondly. 

 

“You’re the one who taught me how to play chess.” Kara huffed. 

 

“Are you okay?” Sam asked, directing her attention back to Lena. “You look exhausted, Lena.”

 

“Yeah, school was a lot more full on than I first thought.” Lena said. “I’m sorry I haven’t made it back to town.”

 

“We understand,” both girls has a reassuring smile on their faces and Lena relaxed immediately.

 

“We’ve missed you so much, it isn’t the same without you.” Kara sighed. “But you had to do this, and we’re coming after you in a year and a half.”

 

“You better,”

 

“And can we move into the sweet pent house, too?” Sam asked, looking around the place her mother had given her money for (in all fairness it was _her_ money, her father had left the business to her and Lex).

 

“Where else would you guys go?”

 

“I’m going to go pick my room.” Kara rushed off in the direction of the hallway.

 

Sam’s hands were stuffed into the pockets of her green slacks that Lena loved so much, as she strolled over to the floor to wall windows that looked out onto the Cambridge sky line.”it’s beautiful.”

 

“Yeah,” Lena hummed, standing beside Sam.

 

“You don’t think so?” Sam side-eyed Lena.

 

“No, I do. I know it is beautiful, and I know how lucky I am.”

 

“But?” Sam moved to lean back against the window just in front of Lena, her legs crossed at the ankles and her hands still in her pockets. Lena had to force herself not to just  _gawp._

 

“I’m lonely, Sam.” Lena sighed and Sam nodded.

 

“Being a genius can be lonely.”

 

“This was never about how clever I was, we all know it.”

 

“What do you mean?” Sam frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“Oh, come on, Sam. You and Kara are just as clever as I am, this was about money and my name.” Lena said. “This was about MIT locking down the other Luthor before anyone else could.”

 

“You know, maybe. Maybe you’re right, maybe MIT came to you because of who you were.” Sam agreed. “But that doesn’t take away from the huge brain you have up here, Luthor.” Sam grinned, stepping into Lena’s space, bringing her hand up to tap Lena’s temple softly. “Your name carried a lot of weight behind it, you’re the heir to the most powerful company on the planet, but there is nothing wrong with that if you don’t abuse it.”

 

Lena took a deep breath in through her nose.

 

“Why do you feel like you owe the world so much?” Sam frowned, and she was so close that Lena could see the little flakes of gold in Sam’s brown eyes.

 

“Because my family has taken so much from it.” 

 

“That’s not your cross to bare, Lena.” Sam licked her lips, bringing her hands up to cup Lena’s cheeks. “You’re incredible, you shouldn’t feel like this about yourself.”

 

Lena just stared up at Sam’s intense eyes for a few seconds before she, mistakingly, let her eyes drop to Sam’s lips. When she looked back up at Sam’s eyes there was a curiously look in them, but she never said anything, neither of them really got the chance.

 

“This room has a pool table,” Kara’s voice echoed through the house, making both Sam and Lena laugh, her head dropping to look at her feet. “And there's an  _aquarium_  in this one.”

 

The sound of Kara’s hurried footsteps down the hallway prompting Lena and Sam to turn to the hallway just as Kara’s head popped around the corner.

 

“I call dibs on the aquarium room, Sam.”

 

“Fire away, little Danvers.”

 

Kara took off again and Sam gently pulled Lena in, holding her tight against her chest. “You’re really special to me, Lena.” Sam whispered against Lena’s head. “And Kara looks at you like you hung the stars in the sky. You’re loved, Lee, just remember that.”

 

“There is a jacuzzi out here!” Kara’s voice made both Sam and Lena laugh.

 

“Come on, lets go get the whiskey Kara stole from Alex and get in the jacuzzi?”

 

“You guys have swimsuits?”

 

“I’m using one of yours,” Sam shrugged, grinning cheekily over her shoulder at Lena. 

 

Lena was a little overwhelmed when Sam and Kara stepped out onto the balcony, Sam dressed in Lena’s pale blue bikini, which contrasted perfectly with her olive skin. Kara was wearing Lena’s green sports bra and a pair of short shorts. 

 

There was a little voice in the back of Lena’s head telling her to _stop,_ to look away, she didn’t want to weird out her best friends but she couldn’t help but openly _gawp_. Both girls had changed so much over the past four mouths, Kara was taller, her body toned and her jaw sharp. And Sam was a little taller, too, but not near Kara’s height, her stomach flat and toned and- oh, this has been the first time since they were kids that Lena had seen her best friends with no shirts on and, okay, she knew they had… _developed,_ but she had no idea just how _much_ they had developed.

 

She could feel her face burn and something ignite in the pit of her stomach at the sight of her two best friends, the two women she loved, standing in the soft purple light of her balcony, dressed in very little.

 

Kara and Sam climbed in, either side of Lena and far too close.

 

“Alex said I am in so much trouble when I get back,” Kara admitted sheepishly, pouring out the whiskey while Sam topped it up with Coke.

 

“I don’t blame her,” Lena took sip of her whiskey, cringing a little when it burned its way down her throat.

 

“So,” Sam sat up a little, her arm running along the back of the jacuzzi, behind Lena, turning her body fully to face her. “What’s university like?”

 

“A nightmare,” Lena grumbled, letting her head fall back against Sam’s arm. “I don’t have time to do anything, they give you so much homework and I have to study so much more than I did in high school.”

 

“Have you made any friends?” Kara asked.

 

“I haven’t had time.” Lena shrugged. “How long are you staying for?”

 

“Why? Do you want shot of us to get back to school work?” Sam grinned behind her glass, causing Lena’s stomach to flip.

 

“There’s no getting rid of us, Luthor.” Kara teased, a wide smile on her lips and, fuck, Lena’s stomach flipped. _Again._

 

“I don’t want rid of you guys at all,” Lena swore. “I just need to know how long I have you guys for.”

 

“Until Monday night,” Sam answered. “If that’s okay?”

 

“We won’t interrupt your studying, we promise.” Kara held up three fingers. Three long, slim fi- Lena stopped that thought before could go anywhere vulgar. “We just want to be around you, we don’t need _all_ of your attention.”

 

“Well, you are going to get all of my attention.” 

 

“We can deal with that,” Sam smiled.

 

“I’m going to go put some music on,” Kara was out of the hot tub and rushing into the house before Lena could really register what she has said. 

 

“Be careful, the floors-“ Before Lena could finished Kara had already slipped, catching herself in press-up position. “Are slippy when they get wet.”

 

Kara grinned up at her through her eyelashes, pushing herself easily back to her feet. “I’m okay.” 

 

“She’s-“

 

“Like a puppy,” Sam hummed. “A very attractive, very strong puppy.”

 

“Exactly,”

 

Kara was back a few seconds later with her phone and Lena’s speakers.

 

“You are _not_ choosing the music,” Sam warned.

 

“Am too,” Kara clutched the speaker to her chest as she waited for her phone to connect to it.

 

“No, if you choose we will spend the rest of the night listening to country music.”

 

Kara scoffed. “No,”

 

“Okay,” Sam held her hands up in defence. “Country, Disney and boy bands.”

 

“That’s a decent variety.” Kara defended, hitting play on her phone and setting it on the table with the speaker.

 

Both Lena and Sam groaned when when ‘I won’t say’ from Hercules began playing.

 

“Oh, shut up, Hercules has the _best_ sound track of any Disney film ever.” Kara held up her hand when Lena opened her mouth to reply. “Including Beauty and the Beast.”

 

“That’s just not true.” Lena huffed, situating herself more comfortably under Sam’s arm, smiling when Sam smiled down at her.

 

“It is,” Kara clambered into the hot tub sliding into the seat beside Lena, pressing completely up against her.

 

“Not,”

 

“ _Sam_!”

 

“Sorry, Kara,” Sam held her hands up.

 

“Ha,” Lena grinned smugly.

 

“No, I don’t agree with you either, Lena.”

 

“What?” Lena snapped.

 

“Ha,” Kara jabbed a finger into Lena’s side.

 

“Three words,” Sam started, holding her hands up like she was about to revile some top secrect information. ”Nightmare. Before. Christmas.”

 

“Ah,” Lena hummed, nodding in agreement.

 

“Okay, yes.” Kara agreed.

 

“Exactly, girls.” Sam looked smug, her head tilted upward a little. “Remember, Sam is always right.”

 

“Oh, fuck off.” Lena laughed.

 

They spent over three hours in the hot tub before heading inside, each of them using the showers in their respective rooms. Lena finished showering first, heading into the kitchen to start making hot chocolate.

 

She jumped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind, pulling her tight against her. “It’s not the same back home without you.” Kara whispered against the back of Lena’s head.

 

Lena left herself melt back against Kara, her eyes slipping closed and her head falling back against Kara’s jaw.

 

“I’m sorry,” Lena breathed.

 

“I don’t want you to be sorry, Lee, you have _nothing_ to be sorry for.” Kara spoke softly. “I just want you to know that your absence is noticed back home, we miss you so much.”

 

“She’s right,” Lena opened her eyes to see Sam perched on the counter in front of her, dressed in Lena’s MIT sweater and a pair of her own shorts, her wet hair pulled up out of her face. She was looking at Lena and Kara with a look that Lena could only describe as awe.

 

“I just can’t wait for you both to get out here.”

 

“Soon,” Sam hummed, pouring out the hot chocolates into the mugs, adding little whiskey into them.

 

Lena was already feeling a little buzzed, seemingly the only one affected by the alcohol.

 

Sam and Kara had a silent conversation over Lena’s shoulder then Kara was spinning her around. Kara had somehow found a pair of Lena’s sweats, they were much too small for her but she didn’t seem to mind. 

 

“Go sit down,”

 

“What?” Kara didn’t answer she just ushered Lena to the sofa while Sam disappeared. “Why are you two up too?”

 

“Sit,”

 

Sam appeared after half a minute, holding a little box in her hand. “Okay, so we didn’t have any money to get you something for your birthday.”

 

“I didn’t-“

 

“But we made you those,” Kara interrupted, motioning toward the box.

 

“We broke a few laws getting the materials for it.” Sam admitted, sitting down beside Lena and handing her the box.

 

“What is it?” Lena asked, eyeing the plain black box.

 

“Open it,” Kara said giddily, her legs bouncing.

 

Lena opened the box, a little smile pulling its way onto her lips. It was obviously a home made bracelet, the silver wire woven into what looked like a small para-cord bracelet. On one end there was a little hook and on the opposite side there was a little button with what looked like a fancy four with a line on time.

 

Lena ran her thumb over the button, “Home,” She whispered. “Right? Greek symbol from home.”

 

“Yeah,” Sam smiled up at Lena, holding up her own bracelet. Lena glanced over at Kara to see she was doing the same. “We all have one.”

 

“But this is the best part.” Kara pressed the button on her own bracelet, causing Lena’s to vibrate minutely.

 

“They’re connected?”

 

“Yeah,” Sam nodded. “You press that button we both feel it. There is a different buzz for each of us, so we know who is who.”

 

Sam pressed her button in three, consecutive short buzzes.

 

“That means ‘I love you’.” Kara clarified, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. “I know it’s not much-“

 

“Are you kidding?” Lena felt a little silly that she was tearing up. “This is the best gift I have ever received, thank you.”

 

“Your brother got you a car for your birthday.”

 

“Which is just him flexing his wallet,” Lena sniffed. “You guys put a lot of thought and hard work into this.”

 

Lena looked between her two friends with watery eyes.

 

“I mean it, I love it.”

 

Kara was tearing up, too, and Sam rolled her eyes, trying to pretend she wasn’t a little emotional, too. “Give it here,” Sam huffed, taking the bracelet from Lena and lightly taking ahold of her wrist. Sam hooked the bracelet around her wrist, clasping it in place.

 

They settled into the sofa after that, Lena’s cat settling on Kara’s lap, and turned on Hercules. 

 

“Where did you get the stuff for this?” Lena asked, playing with her bracelet.

 

“Just places,” Kara shrugged. 

 

“And buildings.” Sam added.

 

“Okay, I get it. Laws were broken.”

 

“And a few olds phones,”

 

They finally headed to bed around four, each of them going to their respective rooms.

 

Lena laid awake, staring at the dark wall across from her. She had hoped that this feeling was something she would get over with distance and time, and she really thought she was doing better, that her feelings for Sam and Kara were somehow dwindling. Today told her she was far from over them, which was terrifying to her.

 

Her door slowly opened and closed, and a few seconds later someone was climbing into her bed. Lena didn’t know who she would prefer it be.

 

She could tell it was Kara almost as soon as the girls fingertips tentatively touched her skin, drawing little patterns on her hip before wrapping Lena up completely, cuddling up to Lena’s back. 

 

Kara fell asleep in minutes and Lena could feel herself dossing too when the door opened and closed again. Sam climbed into the bed, cuddling up to Lena’s front.

 

Lena fell asleep feeling secure from the first time in four months.

 

They spent their time together going out for dinner and ice cream or just chilling at Lena’s place, playing videos games and board games (They vowed to _never_ play monopoly with Lena again). It was a very simplistic, relaxed weekend but Lena felt herself fall more in love with these girls with every smile, or laugh, and she had no idea what to do with herself.

 

She cried after the girls headed home, out of sadness and probably panic, she _can’t_ fall in love with both of them.

 

—

 

She met Veronica Sinclair in early November, she was so effortlessly suave and sexy that Lena thought maybe _she_ could be the one to break her out of this stupid cycle she found herself in with Kara and Sam.

 

They started dating two weeks later, but Lena couldn’t make herself tell her _best friends_ that she had her first girlfriend.

 

She and Veronica were both similar and very, _very_ different. But their differences seemed to bring out the best in each other. Veronica got Lena out more often and away from the books, and Lena brought Veronica back down to earth when she was on one of her stints of just partying all the time.

 

They worked well but Lena knew that there just wasn’t the level of feelings there that there should have been, on both sides. She knew Veronica knew it, too.

 

But they allowed it to continue, because they worked well and they got to let off some steam.

 

Lena flew home for Christmas, Veronica dropping her off at the airport with a cheeky little smirk. “Maybe New Year is the time to get your girls.”

 

Lena had never told Veronica about Kara and Sam but she wasn’t surprised that she knew about it.

 

“I can’t,”

 

“You _can_ ,” Veronica disagreed. “You’re just shitting yourself.”

 

“They’ve been my best friends for years, V.” Lena leant her head back against the head rest, letting her head fall to the side to look at her girlfriend.

 

“So if anyone knows how they feel about you it’s you.” Veronica said. “Maybe tell them you have a girlfriend, see if they get jealous.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes, leaning across the middle panel to kiss Veronica. “Bye, V.”

 

“Bye, baby.” Veronica teased, laughing when Lena flipped her off. “Text me when you land.” Veronica called as Lena closed the door.

 

Sam and Kara met her at the airport, wrapping her up in a tight hug, both of them murmuring against her ear about how much they missed her.

 

They took her ‘home’, and home meant the Danvers’ place, where they were spending Christmas because Lillian was somewhere up North and Lex was away for business. And Sam just didn’t want to spend Christmas at the orphanage.

 

Eliza welcomed her with open arms and they spend almost half an hour talking about Lena’s life away from home.

 

Kara and Sam both glared at her when she entered the living room, holding Sam’s phone up.

 

Lena frowned, taking the phone from Sam and, god, she could kill Veronica. There was a post from her saying how much she would miss her, mentioning the word girlfriend, and a photo them lying in bed (fully clothed), Lena planting a kiss on a grinning Veronica’s cheek.

 

“You have a girlfriend and never told us?” Kara sounded hurt, which made Lena feel awful.

 

“It’s not-it's new.” Lena defended.

 

“That doesn’t matter,” Sam stood from the sofa, her hands on her hips. “We’re your best friends, you’re supposed to talk to us about this kind of stuff.”

 

“I don’t _need_ to talk to you guys about anything.” Lena frowned. “And this is just a new thing, I didn’t want to jinx it by talking about it.”

 

“This is your first girlfriend,” Sam motioned to Kara. “We didn’t even know you were into girls.”

 

“Of course you knew, _everybody_ knows.” Lena huffed.

 

“But you never _told_ us, Lena.”

 

“Yeah?” Lena challenged, walking a little closer to Sam, shoving her phone at her chest. “You never told _me_ that you liked girls.” Lena motioning to Kara, who was sitting sheepishly on the sofa. “She is obviously into both. So pot,” Lena point to herself then to Sam and Kara. “Meet kettle.”

 

Lena left then, heading out to the backyard and calling Veronica.

 

“Hey, b-“

 

“What the _fuck,_ Veronica!”

 

“What?”

 

“The Facebook post,”

 

“Oh, you’re welcome.” Veronica sounded smug.

 

“For _what?”_ Lena hissed. “It just made us fight.”

 

“Fight? About what?”

 

“That fact I never told them I had a girlfriend, or that I was gay.”

 

Veronica scoffed. “Everyone knows you’re gay.”

 

“I suppose they’re right,” Lena sighed, running the back of her hand across her forehead. “That’s something you tell your best friends.”

 

“Fuck that,” Veronica disagreed. “You are not obligated to tell anyone anything.”

 

“I know, it’s just- We know everything about each other.”

 

“Obviously not,” Veronica chirped. “You are allowed your secrets, babe.”

 

“Yeah, I suppose.”

 

“Are you okay?” Veronica asked in that soft voice that reminded Lena that this girl really did care about her.

 

“Yeah. We just never fight.” Lena sighed, leaning against the tree that still supported the tree house. 

 

“Don’t you think that’s odd? You never fight but this is what pushes them over the edge.”

 

“I think that’s reading too much into it.”

 

Veronica tutted at that. “Why are you so sure these two at it for you?”

 

Lena sighed, “Two seconds.”

 

Lena placed her phone in her pocket and began climbing, wiggling the treehouse door open and getting inside. 

 

“Okay,” Lena started when she got herself comfortable on the floor. “I’m going to tell you something but you have to keep your mouth shut and don’t laugh.”

 

“No promises,”

 

“I remember all of my past lives,”

 

Veronica was silent for a few seconds. “Okay?”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Was that all you wanted to tell me?”

 

“You believe me?”

 

“There are weirder things, Lena.” Veronica laughed. “Like that dude that runs about Gotham dressed as a bat.”

 

Lena laughed quietly. “In all of those lives I have ended up with Kara, I have always fallen in love with Kara.”

 

“And Sam?”

 

“She just kinda came out of left field this time around,” Lena sighed. “But I know it’s real, everything I have ever felt for Kara, in all lifetimes, I feel that for Sam this time around.”

 

“Huh,” Veronica hummed thoughtfully. “I wonder why that is.”

 

“Multiverse, man.”

 

“The way I look at it, you’re going to get another shot at this. If it is a multiverse there are infinite versions out there that you, Sam and Kara get together.”

 

“I don’t know what kind of multiverse it is.”

 

“Either way,” Lena could tell that Veronica has just waved her off in that dismissive way that always made Lena laugh. “You get another shot at this, eventually.”

 

“Yeah,”

 

“There are infinite yous, dude. If that doesn’t make you just not give a shit, nothing will.” Veronica said. “Have you watched Rick and Morty?”

 

“No,”

 

“We will when you get home,” Veronica promised. 

 

They talked for a few more minutes before Lena hung up and began looking around the tree house, picking up the various gadgets they had constructed over the years. 

 

She had been up there for over an hour before she hear the hatch open. 

 

She didn’t look up from the little homemade drone she was fiddling with. 

 

“You remember the night we made that?” Kara was smiling, Lena could hear it in her voice. “Sam just found out that the family she thought were going to adopt her decided not too. We spent almost twelve hours up here, working in total silence until we had made that thing.”

 

“It flew super wonky and almost took your eye out.” Lena recalled. 

 

“Then Sam just broke down completely, the only time I have ever seen Sam _sobbing_.” Kara’s voice was shaking a little. “That was the night she resigned to the fact she was never getting adopted.”

 

Lena’s throat bobbled a little when she thought back to that night, it always baffled her, anyone would be lucky to have Sam.

 

“I don’t know why she got so mad,” Kara admitted, taking a seat beside Lena. “We are all entitled too our secrets, right?”

 

“Of course we are.”

 

“And she makes you happy?” Lena noted the strain in Kara’s voice as she asked that question. 

 

“It’s new,” Lena answered simply.

 

“But she makes everything a little less lonely?”

 

“Yeah,” Lena whispered. 

 

“Then I’m happy for you, Sam will be, too.” Kara gave Lena’s thigh a little squeeze. “And she’s hot.”

 

Lena laughed, shaking her head a little. “Don’t let her hear you say that, she already as an ego.”

 

“Who wouldn’t have an ego if they ended up dating you?”

 

“You have to say that, you’re my best friend.”

 

“Which means I’m the most qualified,” Kara reasoned. “I know you the best, I know you’re more than just a pretty pair of green eyes.”

 

Lena lifted her eyes to Kara, a soft smile on her lips. Kara stared right back, a dopey little smile on her lips that always made Lena melt a little inside. 

 

The spell was broken when the hatch opened again and Sam’s head appeared, her chin resting on the wood of the floor as she stared at Lena through her eyelashes. Lena just stared back and Kara’s eyes bounced between the two of them. 

 

“I’m sorry,” 

 

Lena nodded. “Me too.”

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Sam clambered into the treehouse, moving to it cross legged in front of Lena and Kara. “You were right, you don’t have to tell us anything.”

 

“So why’d you act like that?” 

 

Sam swallowed, her eyes flickering to the gadget on Lena’s hand before returning to her. “I don’t know.”

 

“It’s new, Sam. I really don’t see it going anywhere but she makes everything a little less lonely.”

 

“Okay,”

 

When they got back to the house Alex was there with a girl, just a friend, she insisted. 

 

“Friend my ass,” Sam leant across and whispered during dinner, eyeing the girls across from them and, yeah, friends do look at each other like that. 

 

“Have you ever seen Alex smile like that?” Kara whispered from her other side. 

 

“Girls!” Eliza called, startling the three of them. She had a stern look on her face but there was a little ghost of a smile that told them she wasn’t mad. “It’s rude to whisper.”

 

“Sorry, mom.” Kara murmured sheepishly, sticking her tongue out at Alex when she flipped them off. 

 

Eliza almost kicked her out when Lena handed her a pair of keys to a Ford F-150 on Christmas Day, away from everyone else because Lena really didn’t want to look like she was flexing her wallet like Lex did. 

 

“Your car is a death trap, Eliza, and this is for everything you’ve ever done for me.”

 

“Honey, we do that because we love you,” Eliza sighed. 

 

“Please, keep it. There are no returns and yellow isn’t really my colour.”

 

Eliza nodded, looking down at the keys in her hand. “Thank you, Lena.”

 

“I’m sure Kara and Sam can refurbish your old one.”

 

“Ah, I see what it is. You want the girls to have a back up car in case that rickety old truck gives up on them?” Eliza teased. 

 

Lena chuckled softly. “I mean it, thank you. For everything over the years.”

 

“You have us forever, Lena, both you and Sam do. As a friend of Kara or not.”

 

Lena wondered what _that_ meant, allowing herself to be pulled in for a hug. 

 

“It’s mistletoe!” Kara snapped from the living room. “You _have_ too, Alex.”

 

“That’s a dumb tradition, Kara.” Alex shot back. 

 

“Kiss, Kiss, kiss.” Kara began chanting and Sam quickly joined in. 

 

“They are all children,” Eliza murmured fondly, pulling back from Lena. “Girls!” 

 

Alex also seemed touched by Lena’s gift of one of the best microscopes on the market and her own Gilson pipette. 

 

Lena waiting until later that night to give Kara and Sam their presents. The huge drone Kara had been talking about for months and a electric lock Lena had made for Sam (the home she lived it wasn’t the greatest). 

 

Kara almost ran outside to play with the drone before remembering Lena’s gift, she routed around down the side of her bed to find it. 

 

Lena opened the gift, smiling at the photo frame inside, containing a photo she had never seen before. One she didn’t even know existed. 

 

It was taken the day before Lena left for college, Kara and Sam had clung to her the entire week before. They were sitting on the back porch, Lena in the middle, a stupid smile on her face while Kara and Sam stared at her with what Lena could only describe as lovestruck grins. 

 

Lena’s brain kicked into overdrive, she had never seen their relationship from this angel before. And, objectively, both of those girls looked like they were in love. 

 

“Alex took it,” Kara explained. 

 

“It’s lovely, thank you.”

 

Sam’s gift was a silver locket, with what looked like green Celtic swirls. 

 

“That’s my favourite photo of us,” Sam said as Lena popped it open.

 

Lena smiled at the photo, one of them at thirteen, hanging out of the window of the tree house, huge grins on their faces.

 

“Why?”

 

“I dunno, I realised something that day, it reminds me of that.”

 

“What did you realise?” Kara question softly. 

 

“That-“ Sam trailed off, licking her lips. “That you two are for keeps.”

 

Lena’s chest warmed at the softness in Sam’s voice. 

 

They fell asleep in a pile that night, Brooklyn 99 playing in the background. 

 

New Year scared Lena a little. 

 

They had been drinking (Eliza had to go away on business) and Maggie and Alex had disappeared to go knows where, leave the trio in the front room. 

 

She and Sam had playfully been dancing to Elvis ‘can’t help falling in love’ while Kara watched from the sofa. They were all buzzy, Lena and Sam on whiskey and Kara on something that she refused to share (it was a gross, piss yellow colour. Neither Sam nor Lena wanted any anyway). 

 

Kara watched with drunk, dazed eyes as Sam whirled Lena out then pulled her back, her hands sliding up to Lena’s neck when they were pressed flush together. 

 

Everything seemed to stop and crumble around them, Sam’s hands on her neck and Lena’s on Sam’s hips. Sam’s thumb stroked her jaw as she just _stared_ at Lena as they swayed gently to the music.

 

Lena wasn’t really sure who stared leaning in first, she thinks probably Sam but she couldn’t say for sure. 

 

But it didn’t matter who started it because they were drawing closer to one and other, and somewhere in the back of Lena’s mind she knew she had to stop this, Kara was sitting _right there_ , but there was this pull, almost magnetic. She couldn’t stop. 

 

A loud bang somewhere upstairs severed whatever tether was pulling them together, making both girls jump apart. 

 

Kara was staring at them, all wide eyed, and maybe a little curious. 

 

Lena cleared her throat, scratching the back of her neck as she moved to take a seat beside Kara. 

 

Sam eyes were jumping between Kara and Lena, a little frown on her face. 

 

Thankfully, more people arrived a few minutes later so they didn’t have to wallow in the awkward silence that fell over them them. 

 

They didn’t talk about it the next day, about the near miss, about Kara looking like she was _into it_. 

 

Lena headed home a few day early, under the ruse that she had work to do.

 

Kara looked upset and Sam, well she didn’t really react at all, which stung a little. But they hugged and Sam whispered that she loved her so she figured they were fine. 

 

— 

 

They found out Kara was an alien on the same day someone first try to kill Lena. 

 

Lena was at home, writing a paper when they broke down her door and tied her up. It was something to do with Lex but Lena didn’t know what or who they were. 

 

The only thing she could think to do was tap out S.O.S on her bracelet and just hope either Sam and Kara would call the police. 

 

She had been tied up for around five minutes Kara burst in, looking frazzled and her glasses missing completely. 

 

“Kara?”

 

“Well, looks like we are going to have to kill your little friend, too, Luthor.” One of the men smirked. 

 

Then Kara was moving faster than humanly possible, standing in front of Lena with squared shoulders and a stern look. 

 

“I won’t let you touch her.”

 

“You-“ One of the men frowned, pointing back at where Kara had been. 

 

“You’re like him.”

 

One the the thugs took a shot, and Lena flinched, but the bullet merely flattened against Kara’s chest and clattered to the floor. 

 

Kara fought the thugs, a little clumsily, her head whipping around when one of them took a shot at Lena. Lena clenched her jaw and closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable impact against her skull. 

 

But it never came, and when she opened her eyes Kara was in front of her, a little grin on her lips and her fingers wrapped around the bullet. 

 

“You’ve got some explaining to do.” Lena breathed. 

 

“I know,” Kara nodded, turning quickly and throwing the bullet at the fleeing thugs leg, making him cry out in pain.  

 

The police came not long after that and took the men away, interviewing both Lena and Kara before finally leaving around five am. 

 

Lena sighed, sitting down on her sofa. 

 

“Come back at National City?” Kara requested softly, kneeling in front of the Lena. 

 

“I can’t,” Lena breathed, her head in her hands. “I have class tomorrow.”

 

“You have class?” Kara repeated incredulously. “Lee, three guys just tried to _kill_ you.”

 

“And I have a paper due on Tuesday.”

 

“Just for a week,” Kara was pleading with her. “You can submit your paper online on Tuesday.”

 

“Kara,” Lena sighed. 

 

“Sam wants to see you,”

 

Lena scoffed at that, she and Sam had hardly spoke since New Year. “Yeah right.”

 

“I know she’s been a little distant since- new year, but she’s trying.”

 

“Trying to what?”

 

“Get good enough grades to come out here.”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s why she is distant.” Lena murmured and Kara looked sheepish. 

 

“Please come home,” 

 

“Okay, but only for a week.”

 

They opted to drive back and when they reached the Danvers driveway Sam was out the house and down the steps before Lena was even out the car. 

 

She wrapped Lena up in a hug, holding her as tightly as she could against her. 

 

“You’re shaking,” Lena whispered against Sam’s ear. 

 

“I can’t loose you, Lee.” Sam was crying, which struck Lena hard, they had only seen Sam cry once in their lifetimes.

 

Lena let her angry at Sam go, wrapping her up tight. 

 

“You won’t, I’m right here.”

 

Sam sniffed, cupping the back of Lena’s head, holding her a little tighter. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Lena.”

 

“It’s okay. You’ve been busy, it’s okay.”

 

Sam pulled back a little to look at Lena. “We both know that’s not it.”

 

“Lena, honey.” Eliza rushed out of the stairs. 

 

Lena extracted herself from Sam and Eliza took Lena’s face in her hands, looking her over. 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I am, thanks to Kara.”

 

“Yes,” Eliza shot Kara a glare. “Thanks to Kara.”

 

Kara smiled sheepishly, her eyes falling to the ground when everyone turned to look at her. 

 

“Luthor,” Alex called from her window, she and Maggie hanging out the window. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

 

“I’m glad,” Alex replied and Maggie nodded.

 

Sam and Lena headed to the tree house while Kara was being scolded by Eliza.

 

“Lena,” Sam started unsurely, after around five minutes of awkwardly just sitting beside each other.

 

“Don’t,”

 

“But,”

 

“Please, Sam.” Lena sighed, smoothing her fingers along her forehead. “I don’t have it in me to talk about this.”

 

Sam nodded dejectedly.

 

“It was a mistake, Sam, I get that. You don’t have to worry about hurting my feelings or anything, we can still be friends.”

 

“Oh,” Sam nodded slowly, looking down at her hands. “Okay, yeah, a mistake.”

 

“Wasn’t it?” Lena questioned unsurely.

 

“Yes, yeah, of course. We were drunk.”

 

“Right,”

 

Sam nodded awkwardly, looking thoughtful for a second before turning to Lena. “How are you and Veronica?”

 

“We broke up,”

 

Lena chose to ignore the almost happy look on Sam’s face, which quickly morphed into a remorseful look. “Was it because..?

 

“No. No, we were just better as friends, you know?” Lena shrugged. “We still have a friends with benefits thing going on but we aren’t dating.”

 

“Have you met anyone else?”

 

“I’m too busy, not to mention people are intimidated by my last name.”

 

Sam scoffed at that. “Please, you are a huge nerd, who would be intimidated by you?”

 

“Literally everyone, apparently.”

 

Kara appeared then, looking a little sheepish as she crawled into the tree house.

 

“So,” Sam hummed. “You’re an alien, huh?”

 

Lena couldn’t help but be a little miffed that Sam had been pissed at her for Veronica but not at Kara for hiding the fact she was an _alien_. 

 

“Kryptonian.” Kara nodded. “I’m superman’s big cousin.”

 

“Big?” Lena frowned. “He’s older than you.”

 

Kara explained everything, the fate of Krypton, the phantom zone, why she wears the glasses and that she can fly, apparently. 

 

Lena had glared at her when she admitted that she didn’t actually know _for sure_ that she was bullet proof but _thank god_ she was.

 

“Right,” Lena said slowly. “So, alien.”

 

“Yes,” Kara gnawed nervously on her bottom lip. 

 

“And you’re Superhuman?” Sam added. 

 

“Mhm,”

 

“Because of the sun?” Lena asked. 

 

“Yeah, the sun on Krypton is red, so the light from earths yellow sun does something to my cells, it makes me Superhuman.”

 

“Okay,” both Lena and Sam hummed. 

 

“I understand if you guys or weirded out or...”

 

“No,” Lena interrupted. 

 

“We’re not,” Sam agreed. “It’s just hard to take in that the biggest nerd I’ve ever met is some super powerful alien.”

 

“Yeah.” Lena said. “You can barely walk without stumbling over something but you are able to fly two hundred and five miles in five minutes.”

 

“That’s not- I’m am more than capable of walking properly!”

 

“You walked into an open locker just last week,” Sam disagreed and Lena couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“You were distracting me!” Kara argued, her cheeks turning a little pink. 

 

Lena wondered what Sam had been doing to distract Kara that much. 

 

“I was just talking,”

 

“About-" Kara blushed a little, lowering her voice to a whisper. "Masturbating.”

 

Ah, there it was. Lena couldn’t really place Kara for that. 

 

“Everyone does it, Kara.” Sam huffed. “Well, humans anyway, maybe not Kryptonians.”

 

Kara was blushing again, which made Lena smirk, glancing over at Sam who kinked an eyebrow teasingly.

 

“Kara Danvers,” Lena gasped, pretending to be scandalised. “Do you... _masturbate_?”

 

“Guys,” Kara groaned. 

 

“She does, Lee!” Sam gasped. 

 

“Kara Danvers, you dirty dog.”

 

“Oh, shut up.” Kara rolled her eyes, reaching over to punch the girls on the shoulder.

 

Kara wiggled her way in between her best friends, curling up against them. 

 

“It’s Zor-el by the way.” She murmured against Lena’s chest. 

 

“Hm?” Sam hummed, running her fingers up and down Kara’s legs that were draped over her thighs. 

 

“My name,” Kara clarified. “My name is Kara Zor-el.”

 

That fact seemed to hit Lena hard, and really drill home that Kara had lost her entire planet. 

 

Lena glanced over at Sam, who seemed to have had the same thought as Lena in that moment. 

 

Lena ran her fingers through Kara’s hair comfortingly. “And is that something you don’t want us to call you?”

 

“I mean, not in public.” Kara shrugged. “But I’m not afraid of my name.”

 

Lena stayed for a few days before heading back to university, a little disappointed when Eliza warned Kara never to use her powers again, meaning she couldn’t fly to Massachusetts to see Lena any time she wanted. 

 

Lena got lost in university work while Kara and Sam were buckling down at school so she only saw the girls on birthday or christmases, having took up an internship during the summer. 

 

She felt her best friends slipping away so she was relieved when she got a FaceTime call from Sam and Kara telling her they had gotten into their universities.

 

Lena was in Roma for most of the summer for an internship but when she finally came home three weeks before classes started she was welcomed home by her best friends. 

 

Kara was on the kitchen counter, dressed in a pair of short shorts and a racer back tank. She was eating some sort of baked goods, her cheeks puffed out. 

 

Sam was sitting by the window, a mug of hot chocolate clasped in between her hands, staring out at the skyline. 

 

They both scampered to their feet when they realised it was Lena, rushing over to wrap her up in a hug. 

 

“I thought you were coming home next week,”

 

“I wanted to surprise you guys,” she admitted tiredly, allowing herself to melt against her best friends. “Have you settled in okay?”

 

“We have,” Kara nodded. 

 

“Look at you,” Sam grinned, pulling back a little to look at Lena. “You’re, like, a shade darker, good for you.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes, pushing at Sam’s shoulder. “I spent all my time in a lab.”

 

“Still, Rome in the height of summer? You should be tanned.”

 

“Please,” Kara laughed. “That porcelain skin never tans. Remember Miami?”

 

Lena rolled her eyes, brushing past her friends, leaving Kara to grab her case. “Shut up.”

 

“She was like a lobster the entire holiday.” Sam laughed. 

 

“I fell asleep, okay!”

 

“It’s the Irish in you,” Kara grinned, dropping her cases at the entrance of the hallway. 

 

They cuddled up on the sofa that night, Lena curled up against Kara and Sam curled up against her. 

 

Lena thought living with Kara and Sam would be all fun and games. They were her best friends first and foremost, she thought she could push any hormone fuelled feeling away. 

 

Man, was she wrong. 

 

Living with Sam and Kara was fun, and they helped each other with homework, and kept each other grounded when they were stressing out about something. 

 

But with the support and playfulness came towel clad Sam and Kara, bikini clad Sam and Kara, skimpy clothes and sexy underwear clad Sam and Kara. Not to mention late night cuddling and waking up to one or both of them in her bed (Kara when she had nightmares of Krypton and Sam when she had those horrible nightmares that she never spoke about but Lena knew they threw her off kilter for days afterward). 

 

She tried to ignore it but after another near miss, this time with a sleep drunk Kara, she decided to keep her distance. 

 

She started spending more time at the library, and at Veronica’s place, the only time she really saw the two of them was if they had any time between classes. 

 

The girls definitely noticed, sending her texted about how they missed her and never seen her anymore..

 

After half a year of progressively pushing the girls away they cornered her after her programming class one day, backing her back into the empty classroom.

 

“What are you two doing?” Lena frowned at Kara. "You don't even  _go_ here."

 

“You’ve been avoiding us.” Sam snapped and Kara nodded sharply beside her.

 

“Yeah, what’s going on?”

 

“I’ve just been busy, I’m in my third year of university, guys.”

 

“Okay, rub it in that you skipped a grade or two,” Kara grumbled. She was teasing, Lena knew that, and it made both Lena and Sam smile.

 

“Maybe you would to if you didn’t act _so_ human.” Lena shot back.

 

“Wow, you’d both just leave standard old me behind?” Sam gasped.

 

“Please, you are anything but standard.” Lena scoffed.

 

“Yeah,” Kara agreed, staring at Sam with that dreamy look that had been directed at her on so many earths.

 

That was the moment Lena thought that maybe Kara loved Sam too, then she thought that maybe kara _only_ loved Sam, which caused her stomach to drop out completely.

 

“I need to get going.” Lena said, shattering whatever little bubble Kara and Sam had found themselves in.

 

“What?” Kara rushed out. “You can’t.”

 

“I can,” Lena moved passed the girls, stopping when Sam gripped onto her wrist and pulled her in, her breathing stopping completely when she ended up flush against Sam. “I have homework.”

 

“You always have homework,” Sam pointed out in a soft voice, gently touching Lena’s cheek with her fingertips, just under the bags she knew she was sporting. “You’re running yourself into the ground, Lee.”

 

“I’m fine,”

 

“You’re not,” Kara said from behind Sam.

 

“We miss you.” Sam’s voice was so loving and sincere that Lena almost melted against her. 

 

“I’m sorry, third year is just kicking my ass.”

 

“We just want to have dinner with you again.” Kara sighed. 

 

“Okay, I’ll be home tonight for dinner, I promise.”

 

Lena tried harder after that, and it killed her but she managed to give Sam and Kara enough attention while keeping her distance. 

 

—

 

Sam found out she was pregnant the spring of Lena’s third year. 

 

They were back in National City for spring break and Sam had been sick the first two mornings of them being there, which was nothing to worry about, people get tummy bugs, but come the third morning Lena got concerned. 

 

She and Kara slipped into Sam’s room that night to see the girl sitting up against the headboard, her knees pulled against her chest. 

 

“Sam?” Lena questioned unsurely, crawling into the bed. 

 

“I’m late,” Sam whispered. 

 

“Late?” Kara asked, sitting down beside Sam. 

 

“My period. I missed my period.” 

 

“Shit,” Lena murmured. 

 

“But how can you...” Kara frowned. 

 

“It was a one night stand, meant nothing I was just a little overwhelmed by everything, had to take my mind off of it so I agreed to go out with a guy I met at a coffee shop.” Sam explained. “I wasn’t feeling it but I just had to let off steam, you know?”

 

“Have you done any tests?”

 

“I bought them today,” Sam glanced at the bag on the floor. “Haven’t taken them yet.”

 

“Maybe you should,” Kara suggested.

 

So Sam did, and Lena and Kara waiting in the room nervously. 

 

“What if she’s pregnant?” Kara questioned quietly.

 

“We turn the spare room into a nursery.” Lena answered simply. 

 

Sam came back twenty minutes later, nervously clutching the tests against her chest. 

 

“Well?” Kara pushed. 

 

“I-uh...” Sam swallowed, a nervous, terrified smile pulling its way into her lips. “Pregnant.”

 

Lena felt her blood run cold as Sam took a seat on the foot of the bed, her head in her hands. 

 

“Hey,” Kara moved to kneel in front of Sam. “It’s okay.”

 

“How is this _okay_ , Kara?” Sam snapped. “I’m having a baby!”

 

“And we’ll deal with it,” Lena promised, kneeling down beside Kara. “Together, okay?”

 

“The three of us,” Kara added. 

 

“I don’t know anything about raising a kid.”

 

“We’re clever girls,” Lena laughed. “We can probably figure it out.”

 

“You guys don’t have to be a part of this. I don’t want to drag you down with me.”

 

“I think we’re strong enough to raise a kid and get through school.” Kara said. 

 

“We have the girl of steel on our side.”

 

Sam sniffed, ducking her head, which prompted both Lena and Kara to sit up on their knees, each place a hand on Sam’s cheek. 

 

“Hey,” Lena whispered, stroking Sam’s cheek. “You don’t have to keep it, Sam.”

 

“I- I couldn’t get rid of it, and I’m not putting it into the system.”

 

“So we’re raising a kid.” Kara grinned. 

 

“It’s not an easy thing to do, Kara.”

 

“I know,” Kara nodded. “But it’s the three of us. Three geniuses, we can raise a kid, and raise it well.”

 

Sam broke down then, sobbing for only the third time in their friendship. 

 

“Sam,” Lena sighed, moving to sit on the bed beside her. Kara did the same, and they both enveloped her in a hug. 

 

“We’ve got you, okay? Regardless of what you choose to do, we’re in your corner.” Kara whispered against Sam’s temple. 

 

“Forever, okay?” Lena swore. “Through everything.”

 

Sam sniffed, nodding her head. “I don’t think I would have come this far if not for you guys.”

 

Both Kara and Lena scoffed. “Please, you are the toughest of us all.” Kara said. 

 

“You could have done this without us,” Lena agreed. “But I’m glad you didn’t have too.”

 

They sat down and told Eliza the next day. They expected some kind of freak out from the woman but she just smiled, placing her hand over Sam’s and asked her what she was planning on doing. 

 

Sam broke down, again, overwhelmed by the unconditional support and love from the people around her (she broke down for a third time the following day when Alex handed her a tiny little baby grow that had ‘worlds best aunt’ printed on it which a photo of Alex grinning underneath).

 

They flew home the Friday before classes started back, most of the flight Sam spent in the bathroom, Kara and Lena alternating between who was holding her hair and who was rubbing her back.

 

Lena and Kara painted the nursery four months into the pregnancy.

 

Sam had been at a seminar all day so Kara and Lena had decided to quickly paint the nursery the mint green Sam had chosen. Lena had pulled on an old shirt and a pair of short while Kara opted for a pair of old sweats and a tank top.

 

Lena had done the painting while Kara followed her drying off the paint (freeze breath really was a gift) and drawing various different things on the wall (from a giraffe and elephant riding a tandem bike to an old, war era planes. 

 

Sam came home just as Kara has finished off drawing a little fox on a tree swing. She walked past the nursery, heading for her room, stopping and back peddling to peek into the room, her mouth falling open when she saw the room. 

 

Kara grinned widely at her, her face covering in little drops of pain. “Surprise.”

 

“The furniture is coming on Friday.” Lena offered, re-rolling the sleeve of her shirt, her own body covers in mint green.

 

“You guys,” Sam teared up, which took Lena and Kara completely by surprise. “Sorry, hormones.”

 

“This is us,” Kara motioned to the drawing of a Labrador puppy, a fox and a lion. “The puppy is me, the fox is you and Lena is the lion.”

 

“It’s amazing, guy. It looks so good.” 

 

“We have dark grey furniture coming, the ones you liked.” 

 

“I don’t have money right now,” Sam said and Lena shot her an exasperated look. “I don’t want you paying for everything.”

 

“I’m sure I can swing a couple of hundred dollars, Sam.”

 

“Thats not-“ Sam sighed. “I am so grateful, Lee, I am, but I don’t want it to seem like I am taking advantage. Fuck, I already live in a beautiful pent house for free.”

 

“I know you aren’t taking advantage, Sam.” Lena laughed. “I want to help, this is how I know how to help.”

 

“You help enough, giving me a place to stay, you are the most supportive friend I have, both of you are.” 

 

“Well, the stuff is ordered anyway, Sam, no going back.” Lena shrugged.

 

“Thank you, Lena.” Sam said gratefully. “Both of you, this place looks incredible.”

 

“Super speed and freeze breath really helped,” Lena shot Kara a little grin.

 

Sam’s pregnancy was relatively smooth, save for a few mood swings and Kara having to rush out had way through the night, her hair still messy from sleep, to get Sam whatever it was she was craving.

 

They were sitting on the sofa, Sam leaning back against Lena’s chest, her legs thrown over Kara’s lap, when Sam went into labour.

 

“Oh,” Sam murmured unsurely, and Lena’s hand stalled on Sam’s stomach.

 

Kara’s eyes snapped to Sam. “What?”

 

“No, nothing it’s just-“ Sam stalled, a little frown on her face. “Oh.”

 

“What, Sam?” Lena stressed.

 

“I think- Contractions.”

 

Kara quickly got to her feet, looking almost panicked. “Should we go to the hospital?”

 

“It could be nothing,” Sam reasoned. “The midwife said I should only go to the hospital when the contractions are three to ten minutes apart.”

 

It was a few hours before that happened, and Lena quickly ushered Sam to the car while Kara grabbed her bag.

 

After eight hours of yelling and almost breaking Lena’s fingers (after that Kara took over the hand holding) Sam finally gave birth to a healthy baby girl.

 

Kara and Lena took a step back as Sam was handed the baby, both of them staring at the woman on the bed with a sofa smile (Lena decided not to dwell on the fact  _Kara_ was sporting the same loving look Lena had when looking at both women).

 

Sam smiled down at the baby in her arm, glancing up at her best friends. “Don’t just stand there.”

 

Kara and Lena moved to either side of the bed, and Lena fell in love with the little girl instantly. She fell in love with Sam infinitely more, too.

 

“She’s beautiful,” Kara breathed and Lena was inclined to agree with her.

 

“Have you thought of a name?” Lena questioned, smoothing her hand over Sam’s damp hair.

 

“Ruby,” Sam answered, glancing up at her best friends.

 

“Ruby Aries,” Kara hummed. “I like it.”

 

They took Ruby home after two days in the hospital, settling her down in her crib.

 

“Is it weird that I’m scared to let her out of my sight” Sam whispered, her eyes not leaving Ruby.

 

Both Kara and Lena shook their heads, both staring at the little girl, too. 

 

“I don’t want to, either.” Kara agreed.

 

“She’s so little,” Lena breathed. 

 

“How does she do anything with those hands?” Kara added.

 

“She doesn’t,” Lena tilted her head a little, staring down at the babies hands. “Not for a while, yet.”

 

“How does she hold her bottle?”

 

“She doesn’t, we do.” Lena laughed.

 

The transition into motherhood was tough for Sam, who was trying to doing her university work while looking after Ruby (she was determined to do most of it on her own, she refused to ask Lena and Kara for help) but after three months Lena and Kara sat her down and told her that she had to let them help.

 

They were all giddy when Ruby took her first steps, fawned over her when she said her first words (which was mama, directed at Sam) (She processed to call Sam, Lena and Kara mama, which gained them some funny looks when they were in public).

 

Lena took a job in Massachusetts after graduating (postponing going to National City to manage the Lex-corp branch there) so she could stay near Kara, Sam and Ruby.

 

The girls were just finishing off their fourth year when Lex went crazy and tried to kill Superman.

 

Lena had no idea what had happened, she had been holed up in the lab all day and went straight home, kicking off her shoes and rolling out the kink in her neck. 

 

“Aunt Lee,” Ruby cheered, rushing over to Lena.

 

“Hey, Monkey,” Lena scooped the three year old up into her arms.  “Where’s your momma and aunt K?”

 

“Aunt K is in her room, momma said to leave her alone.” 

 

That made Lena frowned, Kara would never ask to be left alone, even if she was studying she wouldn’t mind having Ruby playing at her feet.

 

“Momma was upset about something, so was aunt K.”

 

Lena nodded slowly, offering the girl a little smile and setting her down on her feet. “Why don’t you get back to what you were doing and I’ll go find the boring oldies, hm?”

 

Ruby giggled, rushing off back to her toys.

 

Lena found Sam and Kara perched on Kara’s bed, staring at the TV.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“You don’t know?” Sam frown.

 

“It’s everywhere,” Kara added.

 

“What is?” 

 

“We tried calling you,” Sam offered.

 

“I was in the lab,” Lena answered, moving to stand beside the bed to get a look at the TV. She felt the colour drain from her face when the headline read ‘Lex Luthor arrested, kills hundreds of civilians’.

 

“Lee?” Sam questioned carefully.

 

“What happened?”

 

“He tried to kill Kal, he, uh-“ Kara’s throat wobbled, which made Lena’s stomach bottom out.

 

“He said that no man should have the power superman does, so he tried to do the world a favour and take him out.” Sam explained, rubbing Kara’s back comfortingly. “Superman defeated him but Lex managed to kill hundreds of people in the process.”

 

Lena just blinked, trying to register the fact her loving, caring brother was responsible for what was essentially mass murder. 

 

“Lena?” Kara whispered carefully, getting to her feet and moving to stand in front of Lena. 

 

“Are you- are they sure it was Lex?”

 

“Yeah,” Kara nodded.

 

“Shit, Kara, I’m so sorry.”

 

“Why are you sorry?” Kara frowned.

 

“My brother tried to kill your cousin,”

 

“That’s not your fault,”

 

Lena swallowed, startling a little when her phone buzzed against her thigh.

 

“It’s my mother,” Lena explained. “I’m next in line to run Lex-corp.”

 

“You should take it,” 

 

So Lena did, almost rolled her eyes at her mother who was automatically defending Lex, she was told her had to be on the plane before dawn tomorrow to go to the court proceedings to turn the company over to Lena.

 

Lena quickly packed, saying goodbye to Kara and Sam before kneeling down in front of Ruby, tucking hair behind the sad girls ear.

 

“Are you going away forever, aunt Lee?” 

 

“Of course not, Monkey.” Lena promised. “I just need to go to Metropolis to take care of some business, I will be back by the weekend.”

 

“And can we go to the park when you’re home?”

 

“Of course,” Lena promised, smiling when Ruby wrapped her little arms around her neck, hiding her face in Lena’s neck. Lena stared up at the two woman standing in front of her, one of which Lex wouldn’t have hesitated to kill if he knew who she really was.

 

“Are you sure you don’t need us to come?” Kara asked. 

 

Lena knew that, with Lex in prison, he couldn’t hurt Kara, but she still didn’t want Kara anywhere near Metropolis right now. “No, I’m just going to be in and out, back here as soon as possible.”

 

Kara nodded, scooping Ruby up onto her shoulders, which made the little girl giggle. “Let’s help aunt Lee to the car with her bags.”

 

Lena straightened, looking at Sam who slowly made her way closer. “She wouldn’t get hurt if we went with you.”

 

Lena almost laughed, of course one of them knew exactly what she was thinking. “I don’t want to take the chance.”

 

“And she doesn’t blame you,” Sam took ahold of Lena’s hand and gave it a little squeeze. “I saw it in your eyes when you found out, this was Lex, not you.”

 

“My family has always been anti-alien, I just thought Lex was different.” 

 

“They aren’t your family,” Sam said. “They are the people who took you in, there’s a difference.”

 

“I suppose,” Lena sighed.

 

“FaceTime us at one point, yeah?” Sam requested. “Ruby would love to see you.”

 

“Of course,” Lena swore, a little sigh escaping her lips when Sam pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. 

 

“If you need anything call us, okay?”

 

“I will be back before you know it.” 

 

Lena felt sick when she was told the extent of Lex’s plans, and just how crazy her brother had gone since superman surface. She knew it was going to take a lot to bring the company back from this, she knew she had to start right away.

 

She flew home two days after leaving and she was greeted with a very excited Ruby.

 

Lena clutched the girl tightly to her chest, looking at Sam and Lena on the sofa. The girls sat up when they saw the look on Lena’s face, knowing immediately that something was wrong.

 

Lena put Ruby to bed, reading too her and hanging around for a little while after she fell asleep, smoothing the girls hair and just looking at her.

 

“What’s wrong?” Kara questioned before Lena had even entered the room.

 

“I have to go back,” Lena admitted quietly.

 

“For how long?” Sam frowned.

 

“Forever,” Lena licked her lips unsurely, making her way to the kitchen area to get herself a bottle of wine. 

 

“What do you mean forever?” Kara quickly following after.

 

“He was fucking crazy,” Lena shook her head as she poured herself out some wine and taking a large gulp. “He lost his mind, he had so many different weapons to use on-“ Lena swallowed. “I have to destroy it all.”

 

“What did he have?” Sam asked.

 

“Kryptonite,” she admitted and Kara frowned. “He didn’t just want to just kill superman he wanted all alien’s dead. I was reading over the files and he was so hatefully. I need to get back and do damage control.”

 

Lena took Ruby to the park that weekend, but they didn’t stay long because of hateful words directed at Lena, then paparazzi appeared.

 

It broke her heart to tell Ruby that she was leaving but it was somewhat comforting when Sam and Kara promised that they would be following her back when they were finished with university in two months.

 

“We always seem to be chasing after you,” Kara whispered late on Lena’s last night, the trio curled up in Lena’s bed.

 

“What you mean is I always seem to be leaving?” 

 

“If that’s what I meant that’s what I would have said.” Kara replied. 

 

“It’s something you have to do, Lee, we understand that.” Sam said, pushing herself up into her elbows. 

 

“I just hate leaving you guys, and with Ruby, it is making it way harder this time around.”

 

“We came after you the first time,” Kara grinned crookedly as she pushed herself up onto her elbows. “It is the three of us, Lena.”

 

“What did you tell me what I got pregnant?” Sam tucked a piece of hair behind Lena’s ear, ghosting her fingertips down her jaw, which almost made Lena shiver. “We’ll deal with it, together.”

 

Lena released a shaky breath. “I don’t know how I’m going to bring the company back from this.”

 

“If anyone can do it, it’s you.” Kara assured and Sam hummed, her fingertips trailing up Lena’s jaw. 

 

“You’ve got this, Lee.” Sam breathed, her eyes following her fingers until they reached her ear, her eyes moving to Lena’s eyes. 

 

There was something in Sam’s eyes that made Lena’s heart stutter in her chest. 

 

“We love you, Lee.” Kara whispered from her other side, her fingers ghosting up and down Sam’s arm. 

 

Lena looked over at Kara but Sam’s palm pressed gently against her cheek, pulling her eyes back to her. Sam licked her lips, her eyes moving from Lena’s eyes to her lips when Lena mirrored the action. 

 

Then they were kissing, Lena feeling that thump in her chest that she felt every time she kissed Kara in her past lives. 

 

Sam pulled back after a few seconds but Lena didn’t get the chance to panic, or question anything, because Kara was kissing her than, and Lena felt it again, that thump. 

 

They went to sleep not long after that, cuddled up together, but come morning Lena was panicking so she snuck out of bed and headed for the airport (not before dropping a kiss on Ruby’s head).

 

They acted like the whole thing didn’t happen, which was fine from a distance. 

 

But then Kara and Sam moved back, Kara taking her sisters old apartment since she was moving in with Maggie, and having a job waiting for her at CatCo. Sam moved into her own place in the same building at Kara, working in Lex-Corp Labs. 

 

They spent less time together then they would have back in Massachusetts but they still seen each other at least five nights a week, and there was something different now, a charge in the air that left Lena a little exhausted after spending even a short amount of time with her best friends. 

 

Kara came out to the world as supergirl six months after moved back to National City, which meant Lena and Sam got pulled into DEO work. 

 

That meant seeing Kara in that costume, all righteous and super, and Kara had always been attractive but there was something about this her that was new. It seemed to throw both Lena and Sam through a loop when they first saw her marching confidently in that skirt and cape. 

 

So Kara saved National City, then became a reporter, Lena bought CatCo to stop Edge from getting his grubby little hands on it, Sam was CFO then Sam... wasn’t Sam. 

 

Sam was an alien, a world killer and Kara and Lena didn’t know how to stop her. Kara tried but that resulted in her being killed, if only briefly, and Lena almost got herself killed trying to reason with Sam. 

 

It was Ruby that brought her mother back, rushing over to the woman who was kneeling over an injured Kara, placing her little hands on her mother’s face. 

 

“Momma, it’s aunt K.” She whispered and something changed in Sam’s eyes. 

 

“Kara?” She sounded shocked. 

 

Kara cracked a crooked, bloodied grin. “Hey, Sam.”

 

Then Sam was being hauled away and thrown in a DEO cell until they knew what to do with her. 

 

She didn’t even look up when Lena entered the room. 

 

“Sam,”

 

“Is Ruby okay? Kara?”

 

“They’re fine,”

 

“God, I probably terrified Ruby, didn’t I?”

 

“Sam, everyone knows this wasn’t you, Ruby included.”

 

“What’s wrong with me?” Sam whispered. 

 

“There is something inside you, we don’t know what but Alex is working hard to reverse it.”

 

Sam sniffed and nodded, looking up at Lena. “I remember holding her over the edge of that building. The girl I love, totally limp and I was screaming at myself to not let her go.”

 

“She’s okay now, a few hours under the sun lamp and she was back on her feet.” Lena assured, deciding not to tell her Kara had actually died for a few minutes. 

 

Alex somehow managed to take away a part of whatever was in Sam, it left her with the same powers as Kara but took away the part that caused her to turn completely. 

 

Kara and Lena found her in the basement of the DEO after waking from her medically induced coma. They didn’t say anything, just sat down with her, Lena on the bench beside her and Kara sitting at her feet.  

 

“You guys stuck around,” Sam breathed.

 

“Always,” Kara swore.

 

“I _killed_ you, Kara. How can you just forgive that?” Sam turned to Kara, tears in her eyes. “I killed you.” Sam’s voice broke and cracked, making Lena’s heart sink a little.

 

“But I’m here, Sam.” Kara turning to kneel in front of Sam, taking ahold of her hand and pressed it against her chest. “I’m alive, and you weren’t _you._ ”

 

“I tried to fight it, I swear.”

 

“We don’t doubt that,” Kara bright her hand up to Sam’s cheek, using her thumb to swipe away the tears that had escaped Sam’s eyes. “It always has been and always will be us, Sam, for better and worse. It just so happens you got bad, but you aren’t bad, far from it.”

 

“You are the best of us, Sam.” Lena whispered.

 

“We love you,” Kara stressed, looking Sam square in the eye.

 

“Forever, through everything.” Lena added, taking ahold of Sam’s hand when she reached out.

 

“I love you guys,” 

 

There was a shift in the atmosphere then, Sam and Kara staring at each other with such intensity that it made Lena’s heart rattle in her chest.

 

Then they were kissing, and Lena was shocked by the thump in her chest, the same thump she had felt kissing the girls.

 

They were interrupted by Alex, who wanted to do tests on Sam, then there was an emergency so Kara had to rush off, so they didn’t actually get the chance to talk about what happened until a few days later.

 

Their weekly movie night with Ruby had an awkward air around it, to the point that the six year old asked if everything was okay. Sam put Ruby to bed, walking back into the room a few minutes later, wringing her fingers together.

 

“Can we just admit to the fact that we are all in love with each other?” Kara huffed, a level of tact both Lena and Sam expected from Kara.

 

“The three of us?” Lena said.

 

“For me, anyway.” Kara got up, motioning to Sam and Lena. “I’ve been in love with both of you since I was a teenager.”

 

“Me too,” Sam admitted, leaning back against the kitchen island. “It fucked me up for so long. After you left for university I tried to pull away from Kara, too, give myself some space and get rid of everything I was feeling.”

 

“How did that work for you?” Lena asked.

 

“It made me miserable.” Sam said.

 

“When you guys kissed me the night before I came back to National City I felt this thump in my chest.” Lena admitted.

 

“Does that mean you love us, too?” Sam questioned unsurely, pushing herself off the kitchen counter and walked slowly over to Lena.

 

“It does,” Lena nodded, jumping when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind.

 

“You’re heart is beating very fast,” Kara whispered against her ear.

 

“So is yours,” Sam grinned at Kara, coming to a stop in front of Lena, effectively closing Lena in.

 

“I’m nervous,” Kara shot back.

 

“How does stuff like this even work?” Lena questioned.

 

“Always so far in that brilliant brain of yours.” Sam tapped Lena’s temple. “Just act for once, Lee.”

 

So Lena did, grabbing onto the back of Sam’s neck and pulling her in for a searing kiss. Sam let out a little moan agains there lips and she heard Kara gasp against her ear before she started kissing her was down Lena’s neck.

 

Lena pulled back with a little gasp, her head tilting a little when Sam began kissing the other side of her neck.

 

They had sex that night, and it was such a loving, if massively clumsy, experience. 

 

They started dating, moved in together after six months, into a beautiful pent house in down town National City (with a balcony for when Sam and Kara were done with patrolling). There was a lot of gossip, calling Lena some kind of womaniser, which made both Sam and Kara laugh.

 

After a year Ruby had taken to calling Kara ieiu, Kryptonese for mother, and calling Lena Ma.

 

They got a dog for Ruby, who had begged them to get one but quickly realised that if anyone was going to cave it was the girl of steel. 

 

Lena and Sam came home after a day full of meetings with entitled white men to see Kara and Ruby sitting on the floor, huddled around something.

 

Lena didn’t need to see it to know there was a puppy there.

 

“You didn’t?” Sam huffed and Kara smiled sheepishly over at the women.

 

“Technically, I didn’t, Alex did.”

 

“For my birthday,” Ruby smiled widely.

 

“But you gave her permission?” Lena narrowed her eyes at Kara.

 

“Now, that I did do, yes.” 

 

“Look, Momma, ma.” Ruby rushed over, the tiny golden retriever cradled in her arms like a baby. “His name is Krypto.”

 

“Come on, babe.” Kara grinned a little. “Look at that face and tell me you don’t love him.”

 

Lena looked down at the puppy just as he yawned, his little paws covering his face. She melted right there. 

 

“You are both in charge of everything to do with this puppy.” Lena warned, pointing at Kara and Ruby.

 

“That means training, feeding, walking, everything.” Sam added.

 

“Of course, momma. Ieiu and I will look after him.”

 

“Good,” Sam said before marching off toward the bedroom, Lena and Kara’s eyes following her as she went.

 

“She’s-“ Kara trailed off, glancing at Ruby before placing her hands over Ruby’s ears and whispering. “She’s so hot.”

 

Lena chuckled, rolling her eyes at Kara. “I’m going to go _check up_ on our hot girlfriend, because _I’m_ not in the doghouse.”

 

Lena smirked over her shoulder at Kara as she skipped off in the direction of the room.

 

When she remerged she has Sam’s lipstick smeared over her face and neck, which made Kara glare at her when she grinned smugly at her.

 

Sam came out not long after her, side-eyeing Kara, looking just as smug as Lena had.

 

This lifetime was different, so it stuck out to Lena. She had wondered since living through this life why it was just this one she was in love with Sam, too, but she couldn’t come up with a definitive or even a plausible answer so she tried to stop questioning it.

 

It was a happy life, spent with a beautiful little girl and a stupidly energetic dog.

 

Lena was killed at the age of forty seven, having been abducted and murdered to spite Kara and Sam.

 

—

 

_“Wow, talk about slow burn.” Sam laughed._

 

_“It was ridiculous,” Lena laughed. “We danced around each other for over a decade. Even Kara’s mom  knew how we felt about each other.”_

 

_“And how did you deal with two aliens in bed, babe.” Sam grinned behind her wineglass._

 

_“For two of the most powerful beings on planet earth you were both surprisingly easy to get on your knees.” Lena shot back, causing both Kara and Sam to choke on their wine._

 

_“Didn’t sound like a terrible life.” Kara shrugged._

 

_“I supposed I could've ended up with worse.” Sam said, laughing when Lena threw the cork at her._

 


End file.
